Chasing After You
by TriMinakami
Summary: AU!fic. Toudou Erena is a girl in love, aiming to at least convey her feelings to the Student Council President. That very same girl, Ayase Eri, is a girl who has taken an oblivious interest in Toudou Erena herself. Both girls tries to accomplish their goals- while maintaining a normal school life, that is. / ErenaXEri. (Ch.20 released.)
1. Be My Friend

**I was listening to an English Dub of **Konna ni Chikaku de **from** Nodame Cantabille**. The dub was sang by **ageha(AELITA)**, and goddamn it, her voice is beautiful. I'm crying myself to tears now... and speaking of which, I wanted to make an ErenaXEri fic that would touch people... so I made an AU ErenaXEri fic like this instead, where UTX and Otonokizaki will be the same school... and Erena will slowly get along with Eri~**

**I do not own Love Live or any of the characters mentioned.**

* * *

Be My Friend

She looked sideways. Her face flushed red, and she sharply turned her head around to the opposite direction of where she had been previously looking at. After a few seconds, the girl looked back to where she blushed at. Sighing in relief, she smiled. "..." she had nothing to say, however. For she knew that who she was looking at... the person she had somehow fallen in love with... was way out of her league.

"Hey, Erena... are you listening to us at all?" her friend's voice snapped her out of her glances.

Blushing, Erena Toudou snapped her head back to her friends. "A-ah, yeah, I heard you! I heard you..." she nervously laughed, scratching the back of her head. "Ahaha, don't worry, I'll help you with cooking if you want, if you're really that horrible..."

Her brown-haired friend frowned. "I wasn't even talking about anything food-related..." she pouted, then looked to where Erena had been looking at. There were many female students around, so she had no idea what had caught her friend's interest. "Are you sure you weren't trying to look for someone?"

Another of her friend, slightly crimson-brown haired, chuckled. "There, there, Tsubasa." she said, patting the brunette. "I'm sure Erena has her reasons not to pay attention sometimes."

Erena nodded, albeit still a bit nervous. "Y-yeah, you know... I'm just, uh, thinking about other things." _Other things I could be doing if I was with _her_, that is..._ she mentally gritted her teeth.

Tsubasa smirked. "Wait, wait, I get it... do you have a crush on someone?" she asked. "It must be one of those girls, right?"

Blushing, the black-haired girl lightly knocked Tsubasa's head, embarrassed. "S-shut it..."

"Well, Tsubasa, I'm sure Erena's just growing up." her crimson/brown-haired friend suddenly joined in with a chuckle.

Erena groaned and turned to her friend, Anju. "I- I said, shut up! Sheesh!"

Suddenly, another girl walked up to them. "Is there any problems going on here?" the girl asked. Her hair shining bright yellow, the girl wore a ponytail and a red-framed glass. She was also holding what seemed like an important records-book, and furthermore, her uniform was much different than any of the other students' clothings; she was the Student Council President, Ayase Eri.

"T-the Student Council Prez!" Tsubasa exclaimed. She felt a bit nervous in the presence of a high-ranking person at the school; saluting her, she lightly laughed. "N-nothing going on here, Ayase-san!"

Eri gave her an unconvinced and worried stare. "Are you sure, though? I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to any of you..."

Anju clapped her hands together. "It's nothing, Ayase-san. We were just having a fun chat~"

At this, Eri's smile relaxed. "Oh, that's good. Students here should have fun everyday~" she mused, then chuckled. "Well then, I'm very sorry to have interrupted your conversation. Please continue on without me." the blonde told them, and proceeded to walk away. That is, until someone grabbed her sleeve. Pausing with a bit of surprise, Eri turned around and saw Erena blushing, her hands gripping on her sleeves. "O-oh? Is there anything else you want form me?"

Tsubasa paled, Anju scratching her head confusedly. "O-oi, Erena..." the brunette tried to call, but Erena either ignored her or didn't hear her at all.

"W-wait..." Erena muttered.

Eri nodded. "Okay, sure, but... please make it quick. I need to discuss some things with the Vice President, you know."

"H-hai..." the black-haired girl replied meekly. Then, taking in a deep breath, she suddenly grabbed Eri's hand with her two sweating hands. "M-my name is Toudou Erena! C-can we... can we be f-friends!?"

The three stared at her for a few seconds. Whether they thought she was weird or not, the huge obvious blush on Erena's face went unnoticed by everyone, for strange reasons. Then, suddenly, Eri chuckled. She covered her mouth, holding back a laugh, before she sighed after calming down. "Of course, Toudou-san. I'd gladly be friends with you."

"R-really?" She blushed a bit and quietened down when she realized how excited and loud she had been. Tsubasa and Anju were snickering by now, and Erena sent them a glare that only made their snickers grow a bit in volume. Rolling her eyes with annoyance, she turned back to the Student Council President. "T-thank you, Ayase-san!"

"No problem." Eri replied with a gentle smile. "I'm always here to help." she said, then walked away towards her own destination.

Breathing hurriedly, Erena grabbed her chest, her face heating up. "...w-we're friends... I'm friends with... t-the President..." she muttered.

"Eh, just the Student Council President, though." Tsubasa stated, then went ignored.

All the while, Erena's smile grew wider.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Visit Who? Me?

Major Mike Powell III: Yep, I'm back at it! Hyaaaay! XD. Yep, AU where they're in the same school. It kinda makes it easier for me, I guess. Lol, E&amp;E~ D'aw.

Fefi (anonymous): Ahaha, you're welcome! I love this pairing too; in fact, I love how I ship A-RiseXµ's! I mean, lol, TsubasaXHonoka, AnjuXMaki, and now ErenaXEri. Lol. Thanks!

**Who the fuck doesn't like Dedede? He's a fucking penguin king, for heaven's sa- oh, um, wrong category. Sorry. Umm... anyways, who doesn't like ErenaXEri? They're the perfect couple! They have to be! Ahahahahahahahaha! Anyways, thanks for reviewing, you guys are awesome.**

**I do not own Love Live or any of the characters mentioned.**

* * *

Visit Who? Me?

During her Middle School times, she was never this lazy. She had always been hard-working, elegant, and respected a lot by everyone else. At that moment, however, she was satisfied with her life. What else could she ask for, that wouldn't make her seem too selfish? Not having to leave her old school, that's what. At first, Erena was deep inside disappointed in herself. She accepted the school-transfer so easily that her parents had ordered; no arguments or anything took place. Just a nod of agreement.

She'd later on regret ever being disappointed over it.

That was because, at her new school, she would have met someone that had caught her eyes.

_Ayase Eri.  
_

The name belonged to the Student Council President, who was- oddly- in the same grade as hers when she moved from her new school's Middle School to High School. Despite being in the same grade, Eri had achieved the highest possible title among students, and was greatly respected- more so ever than the respect she had received during her own years. Erena didn't mind, though, that Eri had gotten further above her level; she was captivated by such beauty that the blonde gave off.

It made her unable to fall asleep during silent nights, and unable to relax when she woke up from the incredibly short amount of sleep she had gotten everyday. Her looks were simple, however, providing her an energetic face that showed no signs of little sleep; Erena did not want to worry her friends, so by taking advantage of this, she made sure to never talk to anyone about her sleeping problems.

But that didn't stop her from falling asleep during the most boring classes that she had took; science. She had never understood a single thing science was about, due to the huge amount of terms and so-called 'scientific logic' or 'knowledge' that you were supposed to learn, thus, she often fell asleep and gets scolded by the science teacher. Not that it matters to her anyways.

So one day, when she fell asleep during science, she wasn't really surprised when she woke up in the time after her science class; lunch period. What surprised Erena, however, was Ayase Eri in front of the class' doorstep, asking to speak to her. "...h-hu...hhh?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes to see if she was still dreaming. "...A-Aya...se...-san?"

"T-Toudou-san, she's been calling for you a few minutes ago..." one student next to her muttered.

Tsubasa, at the back of the class, chuckled. "Come on, Erena! Stop being such a sleepy head; science ain't _that_ boring!"

"Where'd that accent come from?" Anju asked curiously. Tsubasa shrugged.

Erena got up and got rid of her sleepy expression; face flushed red, she stumbled over to the door. "H-hai!? W-what... what is i-it?"

"Why don't you step outside?" Eri asked gently. "I don't really feel comfortable with people eavesdropping..." she said, then frowned at Tsubasa and Anju, who had already gotten up to hide behind some tables and stare at them. "Let's go, Toudou-san." the blonde said. She grabbed Erena's hands and lead her a bit further from the class- for some weird reason, towards the girls' toilet instead. (Seeing as almost nobody uses toilets at this school for some weird reason.)

Blushing even more, Erena almost fell unconscious at this point. _S-she's... she's holding my hand! Leading me to..._ upon seeing herself in the girls' toilet, she literally let out a quiet yelp of embarrassment. _T-toilet! We're both alone in the toilet! W-whyyy..._ "W-w-what is it, Ayase-san!?" she shouted, straightening her back up.

Eri chuckled. "You can relax, Toudou-san." Adjusting her red-framed glass, she gave Erena one of the most heart-warming smile that any lucky girl could've seen; Erena herself almost fainted again. "I was just requested by Tekina-sensei to motivate you to stay awake during science period."

"E-eh?" Erena stuttered. _Oh, so she's just talking to me because of that..._ she mentally frowned. "Ah, um, right... okay..."

Noting the frown in her mind, Eri bent down to look up at Erena's face, which had been looking down with embarrassment. "Is everything okay, Toudou-san? You seem to be sad lately... and falling asleep in almost all science class- not counting the first one, that is..." she muttered. Erena didn't reply, her face turning redder with guilt and shame as well now. "Perhaps... are you lacking sleep?"

At this, the black-haired girl's face raised up sharply and she shook her hands. "N-no! Not at all! I'm sleeping perfectly well!" she exclaimed.

"Toudou-san," Eri began, "if you have any problems, you can always ask me for help about it, you know..." she said. "I _am_ the Student Council President, after all, so I have to help students in need."

"H-hai..." the girl nodded. She slowly looked up at the blonde's face, feeling her face heat up; but she didn't want to waste Eri's time. Thus, she took in a deep breath. "I, uhm... haven't been able to sleep ever since... the first day of High School." she began. "Y-you see, I... always seem to have someone in my mind ever since the Welcome Ceremony that we all had on the first day..."

Eri nodded. "Ah. Perhaps... you're in love."

"...i-it would seem so." Erena frowned. _She's not... going to ask who... right? Should've thought so..._ "T-this person... she's hardworking, beautiful, and captivating. She's more popular than I was at my previous school... and... I- I like her." Erena continued. Eri nodded to her, listening well. "And.. and... I can't sleep at night... w-wondering if she likes me as well, if she even knew me... e-even though it's impossible."

"Don't doubt yourself, Toudou-san." Eri suddenly said. "If you try, you'll probably get into a friendly terms with this person you like. You just have to be confident about yourself." she explained. "If you don't and always remain on the sidelines, then you'll never be able to even be friends with her. So, please relax and try your best, okay?" Erena nodded. "Now, make sure you get a good night's sleep today. You don't have to worry anymore about your love problems."

Blushing, Erena nodded and watched Eri walked out of the toilet, completely satisfied with herself. She slowly walked out as well, back to her class, wondering whether she should confess to Eri right now or not. In a few seconds, she decided not to anyways.

As the toilet seemed empty, one stall opened, and a girl with the hair of yellowish-brown blushed. "T-that was..." she muttered, covering her mouth, before she yelled out loud, "..._a new yuri ship entering the wooooooooorld! Thank you Yuri God~!_"

* * *

**Erena's lack of interest for science is based on my lack of interest for science. I mean, seriously! How _do__es_ anyone understand science at all? I just don't get it... god. And that's why my MidSchool science teacher probably hates me.**

**Anyways, don't you just... feel excited and curious and nervous when someone actually bothers to come and ask to talk to you during lunch? I mean, I'm more of a loner... like, when someone actually wants to talk to you, I get the feeling that something special's going to happen. Like, oh, geez, I'm so nervous! But then... it turns out it's nothing special, and baaah, you want to go back to sleep. Guh.**

**Oh, and can you guess who that girl at the end is? XD.**

Erena's science teacher is named 'Kagaku Tekina'. Put those names together, and you get 科学的な ('kagakutekina'), which means "scientific". (科学/Kagaku means 'science', and 的な/Tekina means 'a basis'.)


	3. Musical Talent

**Erena and Eri, sitting on a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage! Then comes a baby, in a baby carriage!**

**Because, seriously. ErenaXEri, AnjuXMaki and TsubasaXHonoka are my **Three True Pairings** of **Love Live**. AHAHAHAHAHAHA-**

**I do not own Love Live or any of the characters mentioned.**

* * *

Musical Talent

Honestly, she had never given a thought about singing. Sure, her voice may be smooth and gentle when she actually puts in effort, but Erena really didn't think too much about it. She was more focused on important things, like... thinking about _her_...

"Uhh... Erena?" Anju asked. She waved her hands in front of the dazed girl's eyes, hoping she could snap out of it soon. Luckily for her, Erena noticed this and jolted up. "I see you're focused now."

"I- I was always focused, don't worry, Tsubasa!"

Anju frowned. "I'm Anju." she said. "Tsubasa isn't even here today; she's absent, remember?" the crimson-haired girl asked. Erena looked around; true to her friend's words, Tsubasa seemed to be absent from her class today. Erena opened her mouth to say something, but Anju placed a finger there to shush her. "You don't seem to be doing well ever since the first day. Is something the matter?"

Erena blushed and shook her head. "U-uuhhh, nothing! Nothing at... all..."

"If it's really nothing, then you should start focusing." a voice piped in. Both girls turned to another black-haired girl, whose expression seems to be made up of 98% deadpanning and 2% normalness. The girl scoffed at Erena. "You shouldn't even attend this school if you can't pay attention."

"W-what...!?" Erena got up, somewhat enraged, somewhat guilty in agreement of the girl's words.

The girl rolled her eyes and looked away, going back to blowing a trumpet. Then, she looked towards Erena with sharp squinting eyes. "You're lucky the teacher's also absent today, so we can do anything we want as long as we stay in this class." she muttered. "If she was here, I, Yazawa Nico, the perfect student, would've already reported you."

Erena frowned and sat back down. "..." she looked down, ashamed.

Anju patted her twice, and walked over to Nico. "I apologize, but please don't be rude." she began. The girl rolled her eyes, but Anju suddenly grinned. "You wouldn't want to look like a bully now, would you, as a Class Representative?"

Nico stuttered and stared at Anju, a bit nervous, before she sighed. "Fine, whatever. Go away and practice or do something useful." she muttered.

Smiling, Anju nodded and walked back to Erena. "It's alright. Just try to focus next time, okay?" she told Erena.

The black-haired girl nodded, as her thoughts slowly drifted back to that of Ayase Eri. However, remembering what Eri had told her a few days ago, Erena decided not to daydream during class instead; she shook her head and got up. "Alright, I'll give it a try..." she muttered, trying to find an instrument that the other students haven't picked yet. She went with a xylophone and tried playing it.

Shrugging, Erena put the sticks down and got up, trying to find another instrument. She settled on the large piano in the room and tried playing another song.

"You've got great talent, Toudou-san."

Erena stopped playing in shock at recognizing the voice; "A-Ayase-san!?" she exclaimed, getting up from the seat. "W-why... how..."

Chuckling, Eri pointed to a student. "I was simply asked to bring her here to discuss something with a teacher... would you mind?" she asked the student. The girl she had pointed at shook her head, and Eri smiled. "Very well. I'll see you later, Toudou-san." Eri smiled and walked away, the girl following her nervously.

Frowning, Erena sighed. "I wish it was me she wanted..." she muttered.

"Hmm?" Anju smiled.

"N-nothing."

Her crimson-haired friend giggled. "Well, either ways, the Student Council President said you had great talent." she noted. "Shouldn't you be cheering now?"

Erena grunted, her cheeks heating up. "S-shut it."

* * *

**And thus, her meeting with Eri during Music Class was... ended abruptly. Wow. So short.**


	4. Make it Up to Me

Major Mike Powell III: XD, lol, Science is boring. And so is History... lol. D'eehhhh, Nico-chan probably doesn't mean it that way... she's a sweet little devil~ Yeah, it was kinda short-lived... I based the moment on those moments when someone compliments you and you feel proud... and then they just walk away and forgets everything. Like, "awww, no, senpai, compliment me more"... wah. XD

kt taborada: I don't get anything about science at all... well, actually, I do kinda get it, but it's hard to remember those things, so... yeah, I don't get anything about science. But thanks!

**I'm baaaack! And I'm currently trying to practice typing Japanese. Geez, memorizing those Hiragana letters' locations are sure hard... 私は「TriMinakami」です！ Hmm. I wonder if I got that right, because Google Translate isn't exactly all that trustworthy... (and yeah, I typed that in, not copy-pasted it from Google Translate). Ah well. Better get to the story.**

**I do not own Love Live or any of the characters mentioned.**

* * *

Make it Up to Me

Erena had always been proud of one thing she could accomplish; it's to not crash into people, especially in extremely crowded places. For some strange reason, when there are an insane amount of people all around, she would always find a way to get through a crowd without so much as touching _even a piece of stranger's clothing_ when trying to get her way around. This was one talent she was proud of, for some strange unknown reason. It would later have been used during her Middle School moments as a final means of dodgeball games, where she would never be pronounced 'out' during any game.

And so far, up to high school, she has never bumped into anyone unintentionally before. Not that she's ever done it intentionally as well, but Erena never payed her talent any attention, despite how well she's become known by other dodgeball-players at the school.

Her record would be broken, however, once someone would manage to crash into her without planning or even knowing.

"W-wahh!"

And her wall of no-bumping record shattered into pieces when a certain blonde girl knocked into her. "A-ah, I'm really sorry..." the girl said as she got up. A light gasp, and she frowned upon recognizing Erena. "Oh, Toudou-san... we meet again. I'm really sorry about knocking into you, really." Eri apologized. Erena got up with a blush and nodded, any intended anger she was about to use fading away. "I would love to make it up to you somehow, but... I have a meeting to go to, and I'm about to be late, so..." she trailed off.

Erena nodded in understanding. "Y-you can go ahead, don't worry..."

"Very well. I'll make it up to you later then, Toudou-san." Ayase Eri, being the responsible Student Council President she is, bowed in extra apology and rushed off towards the direction of a Student Council Meeting.

"...I... I knocked into..." the black-haired girl stuttered. She looked around her own clothes, stretching here and there, and finally decided not to dust off anything. "A-Ayase Eri...'s scent is... around me..."

As Erena was busy with her happy meter increasing rapidly, the teacher walked towards the entrance to her classroom. "Oi, Toudou, class has started." the teacher stated and walked inside. He left the door open for Erena to get in.

The girl did so in a daze.

Two classes later, on lunch break, Erena was dozing off on her table, dreaming of Ayase Eri. It wasn't her fault she had fallen asleep in Science Class yet again; at least Tekina-sensei was a bit surprised by how she actually _attempted_ to stay awake. _Ayase must have done a good job convincing you_, Tekina-sensei had said when she observed Erena shaking her head to snap herself awake. That did fail, though, as... Erena fell asleep anyways.

"Oiii, you're finally awake, huh?" Tsubasa chuckled. "Took you long enough... can't believe you actually _tried_ to stay awake."

Clapping her hands together, Anju patted Erena's back as she groggily wiped her drool. "There, there, Tsubasa. Let's not tease her right after her sweet dreams."

Erena raised an eyebrow. "Sweet... dreams?" she asked. The other two nodded, snickering.

"Yeah, you were all like, _'zzz... go out with me... zzz...'_ and all that." Tsubasa said with a goofy smile. "Everyone was laughing their heads off!" the brunette said. "Now, since you're awake, why don't you tell us who's the lucky girl?"

"L-lucky girl!?"

Anju chuckled. "Yep. Who's the girl who caught your heart like an angel~?"

Erena got up, her cheeks heating up. "W-why a girl!? Why not a-" she froze. "...stupid All Girls' School..." she muttered.

Her friends grinned and nodded. "And so," Tsubasa began, "you have no way out of here now!" she exclaimed dramatically. However, in the next second, she was promptly shoved away by the class representative.

"You!" Nico said, pointing towards Erena.

"...uh...?" Erena mumbled. "Do I know you?"

"_I'm your Class' Representative!_"

"..." Erena rubbed against her eyes once more, and she gasped lightly. "Oh, yeah, you're Yazawa-san... r-right. Sorry."

Nico shook her head. "That's not the issue here." she began, sending a hateful glare towards the love-struck girl. "I aim to make our class the best in this school, and _you_ are ruining our reputation! Who the hell sleeps during classes these days!?"

Erena raised her hand. "I do, during science..."

Tsubasa then raised her hand as well. "I sleep during my home tutor's math classes." she said.

Groaning, the raven-haired representative slammed her hands on Erena's desk. "Well, _don't!_ You're going to soil our reputation!"

Anju frowned. "As much as I'd like to point out your rudeness, she _does_ have a point." the girl said to the other two girls. "I mean, at least I don't fall asleep during my own self-study moment of sexual methods between girls." the crimson-haired girl said. Nico, Tsubasa, and Erena gave her creeped out looks. "What?" Anju asked, with that same _goddamn innocent expression_.

"A-anyways!" Nico grunted. "As a Class Representative, I demand that _you_," she pointed to Erena, "don't fall asleep again!"

"R-right..." Erena muttered.

Nico nodded, and, still unsure whether Erena would 'live up to her words', she slowly walked away while keeping her eyes on Erena. The moment she left the room, Eri walked in, smiling upon her eyesight locking Erena's head as target. "Ah, you're still here, Toudou-san." she said and waved to the yawning girl. Erena immediately noticed her and turned red. "I would like to discuss something with you."

"A-Ayase-san!" the black-haired mature girl shrieked. She got up and made sure to strain her face as much as possible, to not look like she had just recently woke up. "W-what is it!?"

"You see," Eri began, "I ended up just a little bit late to the meeting, but it qualified... but, I still wanted to make it up to you for crashing into you earlier." the glassed blonde explained. "So I want to discuss what I should do as an apology, with you." Tsubasa and Anju curiously stared at Eri, and then back at Erena. "Shall I treat you to something right now, seeing as its lunch break? Or shall I treat you somewhere this Saturday, tomorrow?" Eri asked with a sweet smile.

_T-tomorrow!? Saturday!?_ A million of crazy love-struck thoughts crossed Erena's mind within splits of seconds, but one thing was her priority right now. _A-a-a date!?_ Blushing, she grasped her own cheeks and mentally squealed, turning around as if not to let Eri see her face right now. After a moment, she turned around to face Eri once more. "I- I'll take your offer on tomorrow, Ayase-san!"

Eri smiled. "Very well. I shall make sure to visit your house and pick you up tomorrow." she said, and left the class.

Erena panted, her entire self flashing red with embarrassment as she slid down onto her seat again. "A-Ayase-san visited me... again..."

"...I think I figured out who the lucky girl is." Anju grinned.

"Who?" Tsubasa asked.

Anju gave her a 'seriously?' stare.

The brunette scratched her head. "What?"

Anju sighed. "Nevermind."

* * *

**I always seem to have this weird way of not touching _anyone_ when I move around a crowd place. Of course, there is a very small and hardly-likely chance that I might accidentally knock into someone, but that rarely ever happens. But I've decided that since I'm implementing it into Erena in this story anyways, I should exaggerate it into never unless it was on purpose.**


	5. Tell Me This is a Date

**Here's another update. Because... eh. I'll also update some of the other stories as well.** (Right after I finish washing the dishes.) **Yaaaaaaa!**

**I do not own Love Live or any of the characters mentioned.**

* * *

Tell Me This is a Date

Naturally, if you were going to go on a date with someone you liked- no, _loved_, you'd be nervous. Erena was no exception to this logic... _except_ for one thing. _This isn't a date._ The girl reminded herself over and over that Eri was simply treating her to make up for crashing into her- something which Erena think Eri didn't even need to do- but she was not going to let this opportunity slip by. "Come on, come on... d-do I look good...?" she asked herself, looking at the mirror. Needless to say, Erena was dressed up like a girl taking a walk through the park- it had always been Erena's ideal image of a 'girl on a date'. The only flaw she noticed was that, unlike her neat body, her _hair_ seemed to be a mess. "Ah, noooo... fix it..." she told herself. She had a bit of trouble finding the light-blue comb, but managed to find it and gripped her hands tightly around it. "Come on, come on...!" Erena yelled at herself, fumbling a bit.

The doorbell rang, and Erena screamed. "Excuse me? Is Toudou-san here?" Eri's soft voice, not shouting, barely made its way across the empty house.

Erena was glad that nobody was home today, but hoped that Eri wasn't going to leave yet. "A-Ayase-san! Wait a bit!" she exclaimed frantically. The comb was close to breaking, and her head was a bit in pain as she added extra strength to her combing power.

"Hai!" Eri replied, this time her voice louder than before, seemingly having gotten the message that Erena was alone.

A few seconds passed by, and Erena sighed in relief when her hair finally looked good enough to consider 'normal'. She dropped the comb and rushed out the bathroom, glad that she wasn't stinking up the entire house. Her hand reached for the door, and she pushed it open and slowed down immediately to not look like she had been rushing. "I-I'm done!" she exclaimed.

Eri smiled. "Why, you look nice today, Toudou-san." the blonde said. Erena felt her legs becoming weaker, but she managed not to faint from embarrass. "Your dress looks especially cute!" the Student Council President added.

"T-thank you very much!" Erena screamed, bending her body down in thanks.

"T-Toudou-san!?" her crush asked worriedly. "You don't need to, uhm, be so formal! We're in public..." she pointed out. Unfortunately, nobody was walking around the area Erena's house was at, but she was still being cautious.

Erena nervously chuckled. "I'm sorry... it's just, I'm so, u-umm, nervous..."

Eri gave her a soft smile. "About what, Toudou-san? I'm simply going to treat you to food... do you enjoy eating?" she asked.

The black-haired girl mentally frowned. _That's right, this isn't a date... stupid Erena!_ "S-sometimes." she lied. "I don't, g-get fat, though." _Why are you talking about getting fat? Just... arrrgghhhghghg-_

She yelped in surprise, her face turning red as a tomato immediately, when Eri suddenly wrapped her arms around Erena's.

"A-A-Ayase-san!?"

Eri confusedly looked at her. "What is it, Toudou-san?"

"Y-you're... you're... arms are l-l-linked with mine..."

The blonde frowned. "I read in books that most people going outside their houses link their arms together, or at least hold hands." she said. "Was that not correct?"

_T-those are just books!_ Erena prevented herself from shouting that particular thought. "N-no, you're not wrong! You're not wrong at all!"

"Hehe." Eri smiled. "You're as nervous as a newborn... let's go."

Erena blushed and nodded as she slowly walked along Eri, who slowed her own pace to match with the black-haired girl's. One thought was repeating itself inside Erena's mind.

_Please... tell me this is a date..._

* * *

**And I'll write the date next chapter. But seriously, don't you just get so nervous when something special is about to happen to you? Right?**

**Gee, I loved the feeling when I was going to enter a Haunted House with a friend... gah. Who am I kidding? I was the only one scared during that trip through the stupid Haunted House... gah. Stupid guy in white cloak. Stupid hanging spiders.**

**Anyways, if only I wasn't a loner, I'd be hoping to go on dates or at least charm someone... gee.**


	6. Wish We Weren't Faking It

Major Mike Powell III: Yep! Erena's just hopelessly adorable. And Anju's as cunning and dirty as usual~ Ahahaha. Yeah, Erena's just as normal as any other nervous girl is on her date! D'awwww... cutesy~ XD.

**And yet another update here. I'll get to work on Obsession soon enough. Eh.**

**I do not own Love Live or any of the characters mentioned.**

* * *

Wish We Weren't Faking It

Erena was, of course, too embarrassed to think anything sanely. _I-I'm on a date... I'm on a date...!_ Then, she shook her head. _No, no, calm down... r-remember, this isn't a date..._ She took in a deep breath, then exhaled.

"Are you okay, Toudou-san?" Eri asked, frowning. "If you are not feeling well, I would schedule this to another day."

"N-nonononononono!" Erena desperately clung onto Eri's arms. "I-I'm feeling okay! Perfectly okay!"

The glassed blonde smiled. "Very well." she said. "But... please let go?"

Realizing she was still clutching onto Eri's arms, Erena jumped back and nodded furiously. "S-s-sorry!" she bowed.

"No need to be so formal, Toudou-san."

Now, Erena usually wouldn't mind or even care about holding hands or arms. In fact, when she notices other couples, she would usually wonder why the girls or boys were so shy just from holding hands. She'd often think to herself that when she gets on a date, she'll prove to them that there was nothing to be shy about. Boy, how wrong she was now; "W-where... are we g-going...?" the black-haired girl asked, her size in comparison to Eri's suddenly shrinking.

Eri chuckled. "That's up to you."

"M-m-me!?"

The blonde nodded. "I am going to treat you to something, after all... perhaps you have somewhere you'd like to visit?" she asked. "Perhaps, a restaurant, or... anywhere lovely?"

Eren fidgeted with her fingers. She looked down, her cheeks literally having no stop to turning red. "I, uh... t-there... there's one..." she muttered. Eri smiled. "I-it's... it's a... c-cou..."

"Hmm?" Figuring Erena had some kind of problem with stating what kind of restaurant it was, Eri smiled. "Why not just let me see what kind of restaurant it is, Toudou-san?" she asked.

"H-hai..." They spent around ten to twenty minutes walking together, unconsciously hand-in-hand, until Erena stopped. "T-this one..." she muttered. Eri looked up, and exhaled lightly.

"Oh?" Eri fixed her stare on the restaurant's logo. "Niwa no Yuri... 'Garden of Lilies'?" she repeated the name. Erena shyly nodded, unable to look her in the eye. "That sounds like a peaceful restaurant."

The black-haired girl brightened. "R-really!?"

Her ideal Student Council President chuckled. "Really. It makes me wonder why you are so shy sometimes, Toudou-san." she simply giggled at Erena's reaction, which she found rather... adorable. "Let's head in." she said. The two walked through the entrance, and Eri was slightly surprised; it was filled with girls, and no boys at all. What surprises her even more was that atmosphere seemed... a bit too romantic.

One maid suddenly skipped up to them happily. "Welcome, welcome! _Irasshaimase!_" she greeted. "Welcome to 'Niwa no Yuri'! Are you two a couple?"

Of course, Eri slowly processed the girl's words into her mind, and cocked her head. "H-huh? A... couple?"

The maid suddenly frowned. "Hai. This restaurant, while having such high-qualities, is only for girls-only couples." she said. "It's like a restaurant for dating girls... are you two perhaps not a couple?" she suddenly asked suspiciously and glared at Eri.

"I, uh... T-Toudou-san?" Eri started to ask the girl, but stopped upon seeing Erena blush madly. _I see... no wonder she needed someone to come here with, they wouldn't have let her in alone._ The blonde frowned. _Are the food here really that great? Is that why Toudou-san wants to come here so much? If that's so..._ Eri suddenly smiled gently. "...yes. We're a couple."

"H-h-hehhhhh!?" Erena shrieked, forcing herself to be a bit less loud, but barely succeeded in avoiding attention.

The maid, who was just about to doubt Eri, suddenly snickered at Erena's reaction. "Aww, must be your first time." she commented. She turned to Eri and grinned. "You've got a fine, shy girl right there. Treat 'er well!" the maid exclaimed. "I'll lead you two to a table, follow me please~"

Albeit reluctantly, Erena grabbed onto Eri's hands again the two followed the maid and sat down. When all maids were out of earshot, she frantically banged her head onto the table and snapped her head to look at Eri with a huge obvious blush. "A-Ayase-san! W-w-wha-"

"Relax, Toudou-san." the glassed blonde said. Erena found herself calming a bit down, but still blushing with disbelief. "Seeing as you wanted to come here so much, the only way to get in was to feign our relationship, is it not?"

"O-oh..." Erena frowned. _O-of course... it's just pretend, yeah..._ she sighed. _There's no way she would like me that way...__  
_

Eri then snickered. "But that reaction of yours was rather cute, Toudou-san." she added.

Erena choked on her saliva and banged her head on the desk again. "H-h-hai! Tha-tha...nkyou..." she thanked, her face now completely red.

The maid then skipped towards them happily, amused by what she was seeing on Erena's face. "So, you new fresh lovebirds... ready to order?" she asked.

"L-l-lovebi-" Erena then decided right then that she could not take it anymore. She promptly passed out.

Eri chuckled. "We'll go with this _ set then, two please." she said. "I'll wake her up when it's done."

"Hai, hai." the maid grinned. "Enjoy your lovely date!"

Needless to say, when Erena woke up a few minutes later, she was surprised to see a fabulous set of food in front of her, another of the same in front of Eri. Both sets were untouched. "Y-you didn't need to... w-wait for me..."

"No, no." Eri told her. "It'd be rude not to wake you up before eating... besides, you looked lovely and peaceful while asleep."

She wasn't sure how much she could take all these compliments, so Erena just nodded and avoided any eye contact with her fake-date. On a side note, Eri had to admit; the food here was incredibly tasty. She had never eaten such delicious food before, not compared to the quality they served here. _Ah, now I can see why Toudou-san would want to come here._ Eri smiled. _I'll have to invite her out more often then._

When the two were finished eating, they made their way out of the restaurant after receiving some gifts from some other maids- due to being on a 'first-time date', and for having such an adorable and shy 'girlfriend'.

"Well, Toudou-san," Eri began on their way to Erena's house, "I think that it was actually quite enjoyable."

"R-really!?" Erena asked excitedly yet nervously.

The blonde nodded. "The restaurant was good, and your reactions are rather cute. I think I'd like to visit there again when we can." she said. "Pretending to be couples would be worth it, I guess."

Blushing, the black-haired girl cried mentally. "H-hai! Thank you very much, Ayase-san!" she shrieked. "I'll... I'll treasure this day forever!" the girl accidentally blurted out, but didn't seem to notice it.

"Is that so?" Eri chuckled. "Very well then. Please take care." she said, and as the two had reached Erena's house a few seconds ago, Eri waved bye to the girl and walked on the path to her own house.

Erena was left standing in awe at her house's doorstep, blushing with happiness and success.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. The restaurant they visited probably doesn't exist in reality, but it's called **Niwa no Yuri** because it translates to **Garden of Lilies **or** Lilies in the Garden** or something amongst those lines. I'm not sure if I'm good at Japanese yet; we've only had three classes, but eh. It's spelled like this;** 庭のゆり**.**

**Anyways, again, thanks for reading. And Erena's as adorable as ever~**


	7. Read by My Side

PyoKuuPyon: Wut, you saw a girlXgirl couple in real life like that? Lucky... the only ones I know are my collaborators who are busy enjoying themselves and taking breaks from FFN... long breaks... man, I wish I knew much more girls who loves girls in real life, now. Anyways, thanks for reviewing!

Major Mike Powell III: Lol, of course not. A nervous girl is always adorable and cute~ And yeshhh, Erichi's an evil nasty girl... who has no idea about anything. D'awww. Thanks for reviewing!

kt taborada: ...whoa. 'das creepy, I guess. But d'aw, thanks! And, _kids!?_ WHOA. YOU ARE AWESOME for even showing them. "Except for some stuff", lol, of course. Thanks again!

**Whoop-de-doo, here's another update... three stories in a row!? Man, I must be on drugs... nah, I'm just updating these because... I don't know how longer until next time I update. Yeah, school keeps me busy, but FFN as well. Kinda. Eh.  
**

**I do not own Love Live or any of the characters mentioned.**

* * *

Read by My Side

If anything, Erena was definitely the reader everyone would respect- somewhat. Most would at least recognize her for her love of reading; those 'most' would also question her preferences. More specifically, why she prefers _romance novels_ over any other genres. Even _more_ specifically, why she prefers _yuri romance novels_ over any other genre. For one, most of her classmates- with the exception of Tsubasa, Anju, and Nico, and probably some other girls- have at least three yaoi pairings that they ship. Which Erena didn't really like, for some reason.

But she supports girl-girl romance anyways

For some reason.

But nevertheless, Erena didn't let other people's words bother her reading preferences. _It's what I like, they have no right to change any of it._ Erena smiled as she dwelled on the words of the book in her hands. _Wha- Saria, you can't do that... go to her, go to Lyra! Go to her, damn it!_

It was even less notable that Erena loved to talk to herself- or rather, to the book's characters, as if they could hear her. It was a habit, really. But she couldn't help it; Erena was one such girl who could be so thrilled into romance books.

Until her mind could be distracted, there was nothing on this planet that could divert her attention away from any-

"Toudou-san?"

-expectedly, her focus shattered immediately upon recognition of the voice. Erena slammed the book onto the table, leaving it opened but facing down, while she hastily turned around to see the Student Council President. "A-A-Ayase-san!?" she shrieked.

"_Shhhhhhh!_" the other people at the public library shushed her.

It was a Sunday, and Erena had simply been enjoying a book- until the girl of her life came. "W-w-what are you doing here...!?" Erena whispered, hoping that she wasn't blushing. (She was, and still is.)

Eri chuckled. "I was visiting to read a book I thought was interesting." she answered. "But I couldn't find it today, so..."

"O-oh..." Erena frowned. Then, she lightened up, a visible blush still on her face. "T-then, what's the book's name?"

"_Under The Moon,_ by _Tanaka Yamashiro_." Eri smiled. "It's a nice book, and... oh?" she stopped.

Within Erena's hands, on the table, were the exact same book that Eri had mentioned. It seemed like both had taken a liking to the exact same book. "..." Erena turned even redder, and offered the book to the blonde. "H-here... I'm s-sorry-"

"No, no, don't be like that." Eri shook her head. "You don't have to give up your own excitement of the book..." Eri muttered. "...I know!"

"W-what is it...?" the black-haired girl shyly squeaked.

With the softest smile Erena has ever seen, the blonde sat next to her. "Why don't we read together?"

In the next hours where the two read the book together, side-by-side, Erena's face would remain heated up for an incredibly long time. Her heart had never stopped beating rapidly during those hours. Twice, she would try to turn the page over, but Eri would try to do the same and their hands would brush against one another's; Eri would chuckle as Erena squeaked adorably in surprise. (Which kinda ticked the other librarians, because they were acting so much like some kind of new couple, in their standards.)

And as Eri stayed besides her, Erena had to admit...

_I like this feeling..._

* * *

**That book ain't real. Neither is that author. I made them up, unless by some creepy coincidence they really do exist.**

**Thanks for reading. And Erena's as adorable as ever~**


	8. S-Shipping Me with Her?

Major Mike Powell III: Yessss! Erena supports yuri. Because who doesn't. AHAHAHA. And yeah, lots of people do that... I myself do that to both books and movies and animes I watch. I go like, 'come on, what're you doing...' XD. Lolyeah, they compromise. Thanks for reviewing!

Nexus Infinity: D'aaaawwwwww!

**And here's another update to **Chasing After You**! Ahaha. Anyways, I'm now... addicted to **_恋のシグナルRinRinRin_**_!_ I mean, seriously, who would't like it!? She's so cute and adorable and... god damn, her voice... TwT Anyways, anyways, anyways. I'm starting to get the hang of high school... like, sheesh. So tiring. Why must they put our lockers all the way on the fifth floor? Why must 9th Grade's Social Studies class be in _another building's fifth floor!?_ GODDAMN.****  
**

**I do not own Love Live or any of the characters mentioned.**

* * *

S-Shipping Me with Her!?

Sometimes, Erena wasn't so sure if she was ready for high school. In fact, when she looks at other students, she asks herself; _is high-school really this tiring?_ The girl leaned against the metal railing of the school, sighing, then she stared down through the window. Although everything seemed so small- it was only because she was high up at fifth floor. "Stupid lockers." she muttered. For some reason, all freshmen's (or rather, _freshwomen's_) lockers were always located at the highest floor, and the upperclassmen's lockers were located at the bottom.

It greatly tired her out.

"I can't just keep walking back and forth..." Erena told herself. "Especially not between two buildings."

Sighing, she observed some highschool girls from her same grade playing around on the fields. She may have been high up, but her eyesight was extraordinary no matter how far away the target of her sight was. _Am I the only highschool girl who's this tired out?_ Erena thought so.

Suddenly, she felt coldness spread from her left cheek. She gave a surprised yelp and turned to the source, jumping back in surprise. "Heya, Erena!" Tsubasa grinned. "Why so down?"

"T-Tsubasa!" the black-haired girl groaned. "Y-you know I don't like being surprised like that..."

"D'aw, c'mon." the brunette purred. She hugged Erena playfully a relaxed expression on her face. "I just wanted to cheer up a friend in depression!"

She grunted. "I- I was not in depression!"

Tsubasa suddenly gasped. "I know! Maybe I should hug behind your head!" she exclaimed, then smiled. "Maybe feeling some boobs would make you relax~" she purred, and the next moment, Erena found Tsubasa floating off the ground, latching onto the back of her head like some kind of cat. "D'aaaaaawwww~"

Erena blushed. "G-get off, Tsubasa!" she exclaimed. "I don't want to feel your flat chest!"

The brunette got down immediately. "Cheh... it's not like it's my fault I'm flat..."

"S-sorry." the girl apologized to her friend. "But, can you lave me alone for a while?" she asked. Tsubasa frowned. "It's not that I don't like you... I just, uhh, want to think about some stuff."

Sighing, Tsubasa patted Erena. "Sure, sure. Tell me when ya stop being gloomy." she said, then grinned. "And tell me who's the lucky girl who caught your heart later!"

Before Erena could even shout at her, Tsubasa was off and away in light-speed.

"...stupid."

The proceeded to enjoy her day right then, after seeing how Tsubasa- who was getting grades lower than hers- enjoy their friendship. _Perhaps I just need to enjoy the year,_ Erena thought, humming a tune to herself. The tune went along with the breeze that flew through. She was starting to enjoy the day more, but then, right as she decided to stop looking out the window and go look for Anju or Tsubasa, a girl stood in front of her.

She had brownish hair with a slight golden-tone, and wears short purple-framed glasses. "U-umm..." the girl muttered, fidgeting her fingers nervously.

Erena raised an eyebrow. "Uhh..." Having no idea what to do, she tried to step around her- but the girl grabbed her by arm. "Huh?"

"W-wait!" she exclaimed. The confused girl remained still, while the golden-brunette rapidly inhaled and exhaled. "M-my name is Koizumi Hanayo... w-w-what is your name!?"

Wincing a bit, Erena smiled. "M-my name's Toudou Erena." she answered. "You didn't have to shout so loud though..."

Hanayo nervously shook her head. "S-sorry!" she exclaimed. "But, but, uhh... c-can I also know the name of the Student Council President?"

_Is she...?_ Erena frowned. Having a rival in love didn't seem like a good idea, but needless to say, she had misunderstood something. She faked a smile. "O-of course, everyone should know by now!" she exclaimed. Erena looked around to make sure nobody was in earshot, and then she sighed contently and turned back to Hanayo. "She is Ayase Eri, the most beautiful and hardworking girl in this whole school!"

"M-most beautiful?"

She nodded. "That's right!" the black-haired girl proudly replied. "Ayase Eri is someone who I greatly admire and respect, because-"

Hanayo smiled excitedly. "You love her!?"

"That's ri-" Erena stopped. "...h-huh?"

The gold-toned brunette squealed and started running around Erena excitedly. "I- I think it's very cute that you like her, Toudou-san! You see, I'm a huge yuri shipper and I support girls who love each other, and this one day I was in the toilet reading a book that nobody needs to know and then I saw you and Ayase-san waling into the toilet! And even though I was kinda disappointed that you two didn't do something like kiss or make out or anything I was kinda glad and excited when I saw how embarrassed you were because it was clear to me that you had a crush on Ayase-san although she might be a bit too oblivious to that but that's okay! No matter what Toudou-san I will always support you so if you want help with getting Ayase-san you can always rely on me to help you!"

Blushing, Erena suddenly clutched onto Hanayo's shoulders, ignoring what the girl had been ranting about. "W-wait, Koizumi-san!" she exclaimed. "L-listen to me! _Listen to me, please!_ I- I don't- like, ehhhhh... l-love her that way!" Erena shook the girl back and forth.

Hanayo smiled heavenly. "It's okay to deny it~"

Never had Erena been so embarrassed and glad that Eri wasn't there.

* * *

**And so, Hanayo introduces herself to Erena. Hurray, yippee-doo-dee, whatever that means!**

**But seriously. Hanayo's personality kinda gives me the impression that she's a huge yuri fangirl. I mean, just LOOK at her! Like, like... UGHGUHGUGUHUHGSDHGS-**


	9. Class Rep Meetings

Major Mike Powell III: Yeshhh, Kayo-chin is ADORABLE! AHAHAHA! And inno- umm, actually, she's not innocent... but that also makes her adorable! AHAHAHA! And flirty Tsubasas are always awesome... have you read that HonokaTsubasa doujin, "Happy Birthday Honoka-chan"? IT'S HILARIOUS. XD. And yes, it sucks. The stairs are tiiiiiriiinng... Yeah, that's a great idea. The E&amp;E Connection! Ehehe, that sounds lovely.

Nexus Infinity: XD, I know, right? COME ON HANAYO XD

**RAN-RAN-RENDEZVOUS! Yeaaaaahhh! Rin-chan's voice, I just can't get enough of it! Ahahaha! anyways, uh... hiya! Welcome back! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I do not own Love Live or any of the characters mentioned.**

* * *

Class Rep Meetings

"And so, uh..." a student nervously announces, then fidgets with her hands. When Eir Ayase, who was standing next to her, coughed to get her attention, she squeaked and blushed. "W-we will be needing a temporary replacement for your Class Representative, Yazawa Nico!"

Eri nodded, and all the students murmured to each other.

"Who's going to go?"

"Why is _she_ absent today of all days?"

"I don't want to go... it sounds hard."

"I dunno... Ayase is there, she might make everything easy for us."

Erena sighed lazily and remained on her desk. She didn't really _hate_ requests like these, but she just didn't give it much thought. Nico had been absent today, and there was going to be a meeting between all the Class Reps in Grade 9, along with the Student Council President. Not that Erena cared; it's not like she was going to be chosen, I mean, there's one-in-a-million chances of _her_ being chosen. Then, the black-haired girl looked at Eri and felt her cheeks heat up. _N-not that I'd mind being picked..._

Tsubasa snickered and raised her hand. "Haaaiii! I have a nomination!" she exclaimed. Erena didn't seem to notice this, as she was just about to drift off to her own dream world.

Eri smiled. "Yes, Kira-san?" she asked, motioning the others to be quiet.

The brunette took in a deep breath. "I, Kira Tsubasa, would like to... nominate a trustworthy friend to temporarily replace Nico-chan!" she exclaimed happily. The students in her class began murmuring again, and Anju sighed. "Oh, relax, Anju. I'm not gonna make Erena go just for the lolz."

"You better not." Anju muttered, rolling her eyes. "But perhaps that'd be interesting as well."

Eri clapped her hands together. "Well then, Kira-san. Who do you nominate?" she asked.

Tsubasa grinned. "I nominate Toudou Erena as tribute!" she declared.

Anju frowned. "You just said-"

"True friends lie sometimes, Anju." the brunette told her.

"...touché."

The other students then gasped and worriedly stared at Erena, who had just snap out of her dream upon hearing her name being mentioned. "H-huh? Did someone call me?" she asked. The girl suddenly noticed everyone was staring at her, save for the laughing Tsubasa and sighing Anju. "...uhhh, did I miss something here...?"

"Very well." Eri nodded. "Does anyone else want to volunteer or nominate another person?" she asked, and no one replied. "Then Toudou-san it is."

"Huh?" Erena got up slowly. "W-what am I supposed to do...?" she asked.

Eri walked over to her. She grabbed Erena's hands and gently shook it with an explosively kind smile. "You will be attending the Class Rep meetings to tepmorarily replace Yazawa Nico, Toudou-san, according to a nomination by Kira-san."

"..." Erena deadpanned at first. She then slowly realized what Eri had been saying and started showing surprise. At the final second, she turned extremely red and snapped her head to Tsubasa. "_Tssuuuubaaasaaaaa!_"

Tsubasa sent her a thumbs-up signal. "It's alright, Erena! Enjoy your time!" the brunette said, then patted Erena a few times before heading back to her own seat.

Erena was soon dragged away by Eri, albeit she then gave up struggling immediately and decided to just let her beloved drag her all the way.

When lunch break had been over, Erena stumbled back to the class tiredly and directed a fierce glare to Tsubasa. She then rested on her desk and decided to use their next period, Tekina-sensei's science class, as a naptime. (Eri had explained to Tekina-sensei that Erena was not used to the meetings and was probably tired, so she had convinced the teacher to let Erena sleep through this once.) Unknowingly, Erena fell asleep without ever noticing the huge grins on the teacher's and her friends' faces.

Nevertheless, she made a mental note before falling asleep to get revenge on Tsubasa later.

She'd enjoy that revenge, probably.

* * *

**Don't you hate it when someone nominates you to be a temporary Class Rep in place of an absent student!?**

**And don't you just love it when you were asked to do so by someone who you fucking love? DAAWWWW. Erena, giving in to things for the sake of being with Erichi~ you sweetheart.**


	10. A Melodic Encounter in the Piano Room

Major Mike Powell III: Yep. It was all for the sake of... THE E&amp;E CONNECTION! AHAHHAHAHA! Yeah, Tsubasa is the most amazing friend you could ask for, if you don't count Anju. Lol. Thanks!

Nexus Infinity: Lol, riiiiight. Tsubasa was definitely not just teasing Erena... XD

Prince IL: Thanks! Appreciate it~!

**Snow Halation... T'was such a beautiful song. I cry from remembering great memories and wishing for a great future every single time I listen to **Snow Halation**. Goddamn it, how _DO_ they make songs so awesome!?**

**I do not own Love Live or any of the characters mentioned.**

* * *

A Melodic Encounter in the Piano Room

When one hears music coming from the empty hallways of school, what would he or she do? Naturally, they would probably think first; there was little-to-nobody at school right now. Most people have already gone home, and the girls that were still there were just talking and boasting about their selfies or whatever that Erena didn't care about. The irrational ones, however, would most likely go check it out.

While Erena was proud of her rational and logical self, she couldn't help but feel curiosity. When one hears music coming from the empty hallways of school... _just where DO they come from?_ She had no idea.

Lowering her bag a bit, she quietened down her breathing; there was this... gentle and sorrow-filled tune of a piano that filled the air. But it wasn't just sorrow that she felt; it was more like, as if the player felt so happy for someone, but sad at the same time. At least, that's what Erena had thought. "...singing...?" she whispered to herself when she heard some voices.

Walking through the hallways as silently as possible, she unconsciously got closer to the source of the sound. Finally, she reached a door. The black-haired girl looked up. "Our music class?"

She stood in front of the classroom for her homeroom's Music class, but she couldn't quite understand why someone would be playing and singing during this hour. Why hadn't they gone home yet? Or, more questionably, why were they playing and singing instead of taking pointless selfies like most of the other girls here? Erena frowned. _Now why am I so curious?_

She shook her head. Peeking the door slightly open, she analyzed the girls inside.

"That's... a junior?" Erena frowned. Inside, she spotted a crimson-haired girl who had not been Anju- but she stood besides the player of the piano, singing a very nostalgic tune that Erena felt like crying at. (Out of happiness or sadness, the girl did now know herself, but her heart was... extremely calmed down.)

If there was one thing Erena knew, it was that junior classes (Grade 6, 7, and 8) didn't have Music classes. At the end of 8th grade, students would be able to vote for one elective class that each 9th Homeroom would get- those votes would have to be different for each class of Grade 9, and while you can vote for what one elective-class they get, you can't choose which class you go to, which is one of the reasons the girls particularly like this school. Excitement and suspense, you do not know which class you end up with- will it be the one you voted for your favorite class? Nobody knew.

Her homeroom had been voted for Music class during last year's final days, and Erena had ended up in this homeroom. She knew, however, that the fact that juniors _didn't_ have music didn't change. So why was this crimson-haired girl...?

"Wait, wait, stop." the girl seemed to say to the piano player. "You messed up a bit... you're supposed to press this key," she then pressed one of the keys of the E# Major Scale, "not this one." and then pressed a different one that somewhat ruined the song.

The girl on the piano, who Erena could not see properly, chuckled. "I'm sorry, Nishikawa-san. I was so caught up in the song, I didn't realize it..."

Erena's eyes widened. That voice... "A-Ayase-san!?"

Whoops.

Both 'Nishikawa Maki' and Ayase Eri turned their heads towards Erena in surprise when the black-haired girl stumbled into the room from the door. "Toudou-san?" Eri asked. The girl stared back at the blonde, embarrassed and confused by the situation.

"I... w-wait, I can explain..."

Nishikawa Maki, the girl whose hair color was similar to Anju's (**AN:** let's just say both has crimson for the sake of it), scoffed. "Yeah, whatever. We're busy."

Eri, however, got up and patted Maki's shoulder. "It's alright, Nishikawa-san. Let's continue this tomorrow." she told her with a genuine smile, and Maki frowned. "I"ll try harder next time."

Sighing, the red-head nodded. "Sure, whatever. I'm going home now..."

Grabbing her bag, Maki walked past Erena and exited the room, leaving the two girls silent. Eri, although calm and collected, had to admit that she felt a bit nervous; the silence wasn't helping her situation at all, either. What was her situation, exactly?

"U-uhh..." Erena scratched her head. "I'm, uh, sorry... I- I didn't mean to interrupt, Ayase-san!"

The blonde raised her head. "Oh, uh, it's okay." she said.

Erena blushed. "I-it's just that... I heard you playing the piano... and that girl-"

"-Nishikino Maki,"

"-y-yeah, her, I heard her sing..." Erena said. "And... I thought the song was beautiful!" the girl exclaimed. Flailing her arms around, she proceeded to describe her opinions on the song and how it made her felt, to Eri.

At one point, the Student Council President chuckled. Erena stopped and blushed even more. "Thank you very much, Toudou-san."

"N-no... problem..." The black-haired girl found herself quieting down nervously, a red stain across her face.

"But... I'd like to explain as well." Eri sighed. "You see, I'm not exactly perfect... I wanted to play the piano when I was younger. I would like to... play a song tht could lift someone's spirits up within a few seconds, or make them feel nostalgic and appreciate their past." the blonde explained. "It is my desire to accomplish this for someone I know. But I don't know how to play the piano- not unless I just press random keys. So I asked my Vice President, who directed me to Nishikino-san, a junior science-prodigy who also plays the piano skilfully."

Erena nodded in understanding. _I knew it... Ayase-san is such an admirable person..._

Eri then got up and walked over to Erena. "And that is why I practice an hour everyday after school, with Nishikino-san."

"E-everyday!? An hour?" the black-haired girl asked, shocked. "D-doesn't that tire you out?"

The blonde smiled. "No, it is not." she said. Then, leaning in closer to Erena, Eri gave her a kiss on the cheek- in friendly terms. "But thank you for worrying, Toudou-san~"

"..." If anything, Erena was pretty sure that what Eri had done was the very action that slowed down her senses. If someone had been joking and Erena wanted to reply, she'd sometimes take around 4 seconds of silence before bluntly crush the joke to pieces- or at least, attempt to. Normally, in cases of Tsubasa's jokes, Erena would reply immediately, no question. But after Eri had kissed her cheek, Erena felt lots of hours pass by so fast. _Despite the fact that they were only seconds._ Her face, which had paled the moment she felt that heavenly sensation, started burning up again and slowly transformed into that of an extremely shy girl with several different shades of red. "W-w-wha-Ayase-s-san!?"

Giggling, the blonde patted Erena's head. "Just a reward for being such a concerned girl~"

"H-h-hai!" Erena literally screamed in reply. "T-thank you very much Ayase-saaaaaan!" Finally, steam emerging from her entire body itself, Erena ran out the room towards the exit of the building, towards the gates, towards her own home, as fast as possible.

And Eri cocked her head curiously. "Hmm?"

* * *

**Honestly, if I heard noises from an empty hallway, I'd definitely freak out... but it just makes you think, what the hell is making that noise snyways? Sheesh. But d'awww, poor Erena. Eri was just being friendly... XD**


	11. Club Recruitment Day, part 1

Major Mike Powell III: Yup. Good, ol', classic, 'weird noise from somewhere' sceneries. Lol. Oh, she's playing for someone special to her... but the way I phrase that might cause misunderstandings, but oh well. I might establish it later... XD, nah. And, lol, yeah. Poor Erena~ XD Thanks for reviewing!

Rianlbs: D'awww, here's an update! Lol, yeah, I love this couple too~ Thanks! Go, EriErena!

Nexus Infinity: I have absolutely no idea. But... just go along with it, XD. Girls are sometimes... rather confusing, no offense intended. (Even I confuse myself, lol.)

**Hmm. I feel like I should start involving characters from the LLSIF, but it'd be a hassle to keep searching up their names. If I keep checking their names up on my phone's game, the battery would die faster, since, for some reason, the battery lifespan sucks despite just buying it recently. Oh well. Hey, guys, what's uppppppp!? Sorry for late update...**

**I do not own Love Live or any of the characters mentioned.**

* * *

Club Recruitment Day, part 1

If there was one thing Erena truly enjoyed about school, it was definitely that one day known to many asー

"The Club Recruitment Daaaaaaaay!" Tsubasa shrieked excitedly like a kid, running here and there to inspect club activity demonstrations from different clubs. Erena sighed. "Nobody hates Club Recruitment Day!" the brunette suddenly shouted as she ran back to Erena and Anju.

"My, my, are you drunk or hyper?" Anju asked curiously.

"Nope, not at all!" Tsubasa replied. Before Erena could make a sarcastic comment, Tsubasa grinned. "I'm simply drunk on excitement!"

The black-haired girl sighed. "Why am I even friends with you..." she muttered to herself.

"M-move it, move it!" a voice suddenly screamed. All three girls sharply turned to the source, surprisedー "S-Super Idol Yawaza Nico coming through!" the immature girl screamed as she ran and pushed her way through the crowd of female students.

Anju scratched her head. "Idol?"

Nico, running straight towards them, growled. "S-shut up! M-make way for-"

"Noddy?" Tsubasa asked.

Erena groaned. "Seriously, Tsubasa? That show is for little kids."

"I- I'm not saying I still watch it!"

Having no time for their stupid... argument, Nico pushed them asides and ran through. "S-sorry, no time to die!"

The three girls scratched their heads. "Geez, what's the big dea- whoa." the brunette stuttered when another person ran past them. "Who the-"

"Nico-chi, come back here~" the purple-haired girl said, her distance from the three stretching. Her hair was long, and since she was running quite fase, Erena could only make out two facts; that girl had purple hair, and that girl had... huge breasts. _Not that I'm jealous or anything..._ she mentally thought to herself grumpily. _Wait, how do you grumpily think to yourself?_ She would never know. Not that it mattered anyways. "You promised yesterday you would wear it~"

"A-aahhhhhhh!" Nico screamed.

The two cat-and-mouse girls finally faded out. Anju rubbed her chin. "If I remember correctly, that is Toujou Nozomi, the Vice-Student Council President." she stated. The other two girls stared at the trails left by the chasing duo. "I've rarely seen or heard much about her, but apparently, she's good at fortune telling and card-reading... but I didn't think she'd actually be like... _that..._" Honestly, the way Anju emphasised made Erena's spine shiver.

Was that hesitation or fear? Erena had no idea, and even though she was pretty sure Anju was just putting in emphasis in 'that' for no good reason, Erena was simply paranoid, she was sure of it. Then, something struck her. "W-wait, she's the... Vice-Student Council President?"

"Yep."

Tsubasa shrugged. "Vice or not, I'm gonna go get me-self some fooooood!"

"This isn't a festival, Tsuba... ah, there she goes." Erena face-palmed as hard as she could as she watched the brunette run off to the canteen instead of a club area. "Damn it, Tsubasa."

Anju smiled and patted her. "Hey, now, don't worry too much about her." she stated. Her crimson hair shined under the sunlight; "Why don't you enjoy yourself as well?"

For once, she had a good point. Erena sighed and smiled at her friend. "Sure, Anju."

* * *

**Eh, sorry... no Eri in this chapter, but Nozomi makes an appearance! Whooo. Anyways, uh, I'll update the other two/three unupdated stories later... god, I hate school.**


	12. Club Recruitment Day, part 2

Major Mike Powell III: Of course Tsubasa is! I mean, who _wouldn't_ be excited like her on the Club Recruitment Day!? (me being hypocritical, XD) If onlyClub Recruitment Days in real life could go like that at my school... siiiiiigh. Anyways, Nozomi was gonna... be herself and punish Nico by groping~ LMAO

**God, seriously. I am really attached to this story... I really need to update **µ's Jealousy** and **Paint Your Harem!** soon, but... AHHHH, gosh, I just love writing these chapters on real-life experiences at my school so much! Kyaah... poor Erena, becoming victim to my stories... LMAO. Anyways, here's an update. Hope ya enjoy... well, you probably won't, since I've made a certain someone suffer...**

**I do not own Love Live or any of the characters mentioned.**

* * *

Club Recruitment Day, part 2

"W-wait, please!" a voice shouted frantically. "C-could you give it another thought, please!?"

Erena turned her head around to watch the commotion. _What's going on?_ she asked herself. For heaven's sake, this was supposed to be a nice and fun Club Recruitment Day! Who the hell would go around and destroy the fun atmosphere that everyone was enjoying!? Erena sighed. _Not like perfect peace is possible anyways._ She moved around a bit, careful not to push anyone down, but curious enough to lean upwards to get a view.

A certain blonde, whose face Erena had not clearly registered yet (due to the tight crowd), was standing with her hands in the manners of blocking herself nervously. In front of her were two junior girls. Erena raised an eyebrow. _Shouldn't girls from Middle School be unable to join clubs yet?_ she asked herself mentally. _At least, you're not supposed to be able to join any clubs until 9th Grade, High School..._ then, something struck Erena in realization. _Wait, or maybe they could!? I don't know, I was never interested in these things... a-ahh, I don't even know myself. This is stupid.__  
_

The two girls in front of the blonde were bowing their heads; one had long, beautiful blue hair. The other had grey hair, but just her innocent expressions would've been enough to make anyone squeal. The bluenette tried to hand the blonde some papers. "P-please, I beg you!"

Erena squinted her eyes a bit. That blonde... "I- I'm sorry, but I'm just not interested in archery..." _Wait, that was-_ "A-Ayase-san!?"

Eri snapped her head nervously to Erena in surprised, and sighed with relief. "O-oh, Toudou-san... now might not be a good time..."

The bluenette stepped closer to the blonde, somewhat annoying Erena a bit. "W-wait! Please, dont ignore us, g-give it some thought, please..."

Next to her, the greynette placed a hand on her shoulder. "U-Umi-chan..."

"N-no, I won't give up!" 'Umi' snapped to her, then sighed. "I- I'm sorry, Kotori, but this is something I have to do... i-it's for the sake of the club..."

Eri sighed. "Sonoda-san, I appreciate your determination to keep your club active, but-"

'Sonoda Umi' suddenly shook her head. "W-what else am I supposed to do!?" she asked. "I've raised this club for years ever since 4th Grade, and with pride as well! I, I can't just let it all crumble to dust! A-all my hard work... t-the effort _they_ made to even allow me to make a club..." the girl said with what seemed like a mixture of rage and sorrow. Erena found herself feeling a little bad for her. "T-things were a lot better than now, when _she_ was still here... s-she had to leave of all times, two years ago... n-nothing is working out now..."

"U-Umi-chan..." 'Kotori' tried to consolde her, but the bluenette didn't seem to cheer up.

Eri, despite her heart feeling somewhat guilty, patted Umi. "Sonoda-san, sometimes, you shouldn't let pride get the best of you." she said. "If you ask, I'd think that the problem isn't that they don't like archery, but the way you train them."

Umi seemed to grit her teeth at this, her face still contorted with the same emotions she was feeling. "W-what are you talking about!? It's for the sake of self-defense! A-archery is nothing to take lightly, and I'm simply trying to t-teach everyone how to protect themselves properly!" she exclaimed. Grabbing the blonde by shoulder, she shook her frantically. "W-what is it that I've done wrong!?"

That's when someone walked up to them.

Nico.

...wait.

Erena almost laughed at the clothes Nico had been wearing, along with her blush, except that she was still caught in this scene. The black-haired girl stared at the other raven-haired girl as she glared down at Umi, the previously-snickering Nozomi having stopped to watch the event. "You're an idiot." Nico simply stated.

Umi was partially confused as to who the hell this was, but she then found some rage within again. "W-what do you know about it!?"

"A lot more than you do, that's how much I know." Nico scoffed.

The bluenette got up and threw her club posters away, Kotori squeaking in fear as she took a step back. "What did you say!?" she exclaimed. If she had brought her bow with her, Umi wasn't so sure she wouldn't have shot Nico already, but for now, fists might just have to do. She raised her fist as if a warning, without any intention of punching anyways. She wasn't one to lose control. "I'm doing this for everyone! T-they'll thank me later when they can prevent any possible bad outcome, t-this is for-"

A sharp searing pain etched itself right on Umi's cheeks, spreading further and further through her face, as Nico sent her a bone-chilling glare. "How the hell will your treatment make _anyone_ happy!?" she suddenly screamed. Umi was about to lose control and do something she would regret later on, but Nico delivered another slap to the other side. "All you do is order people around and rushing their training, I've seen it many times, and you never let anyone get any rest!"

The slaps kept coming at Umi's face, and Erena couldn't help but frown even more. _This... this is disgusting..._ she mentally thought to herself. _Why can't they just get along...? B-but what Yazawa-san is saying _is_ true, in a way..._ It was true, Erena knew. She had seen the archery club a few times, but had never seen the founder's face herself. She only heard noises coming from inside their practice garden, the founder always telling others to do things properly and then scolding some others for doing it incorrectly. She would sometimes, when bored, listen to those boring lectures and wait for someone else to meet up with her. But Erena had never expected a junior to be the founder at all, neither had she expected this kind of fight to break out.

"You're an idiot!" Nico shrieked. "You're nothing but a stupid heartless general! All you do is drive people to their limits!" Slap by slap, she started to forget that Umi was even human at all. As these words ironically pierced through the bluenette's heart like her own arrows, Nico gritted her teeth even more.

And then she almost stepped over the line.

"_You're just a power-hunger bitch!_"

"Yazawa-san." Eri stated. Nico immediately froze, reality snapping her back to her senses. _D-damn, I forgot all these people were here..._ the raven-haired Class Representative grunted, and lowered her arms. "I- I'm sorry.." she muttered. _And I thought I'd never lose control of myself again... like that time..._ "..." Without another words, Nico turned around and walked away from the scene, utterly disgusted at Umi and _herself.  
_

Eri sighed a bit worriedly, before turning to Umi. "Sonoda-san... we'll talk about this later." she said. Umi didn't reply and hung her head down, Nico's words repeating in her mind. The blonde Student Council President turned to Nozomi. "Toujou-san, please help her to the infirmary in case of any injuries or bruises."

"I'd have done that even if you didn't say so..." Nozomi replied with a nod.

Erena swore, that serious expression on Nozomi's face made her tense up a bit. _Is that... some kind of expecting expression?_ She didn't know why, but she had a feeling that Nozomi had expected this to happen in the first place, yet was totally disgusted by things like this. Erena shrugged it off, although with little trouble.

Kotori pulled Umi up by one arm, Nozomi by the others. "I- I'm going to come too... i-is that alright?" she asked. "I want to... be by Umi-chan's side.."

"Sure."

Then, the greynette's expressions darkened. "A-at least... not until _she_ comes back... s-so we can be together..."

Nozomi simply ignored what she had heard. The two, carrying Umi by arm/shoulder, took her towards the infirmary and faded away.

Erena frowned. "...wha..." she tried to say something, but nothing came out. She was shocked, speechless, surprised. _What the hell happened to the happy atmosphere this morning!?_ She felt someone place a hand on her shoulder, and she turned around in surprise. "W-wah!"

Eri jumped back. "I- It's me, Toudou-san."

The girl sighed. "O-oh, Ayase-san, right... u-uhh..."

The blonde smiled. "I'd like to request you not to spread any word about this outside of school district. Is that fine with you?" she asked. Erena nodded rather uncomfortably, unsure of why she had witnessed this in the first place. "Thank you very much, Toudou-san. I promise, I'll explain everything about those two later."

"U-uh, no, that's okay..." Erena began, but she paused. _Perhaps... I should know more about them in case._ "Uhh, sure, I guess."

Eri nodded and went off to make an announcement asking people not to spread word about this.

She stood still, watching as the people there began to forget about the incident and just mind their own businesses. A few minutes later, Anju and Tsubasa had heard about it and came to ask her if she was alright or involved in anyways; while it did touch her, she did feel a bit disappointed when they cheered her up and dropped the topic about the incident immediately.

Erena sighed and looked up. _Why is this world so... human-like?_ she thought to herself.

"...Erena, are you mentally trying to be poetic or dramatic while looking to the sky?" Tsubasa asked, pretty much ruining her mood. Erena replied to her brunette friend by playfully knocking her on the head.

* * *

**For all Umi lovers and Nico lovers... fuck, I'm sorry. They _might_ seem a bit horrible to you in this story, like, selfish or bad people... b-but I sweat, I'll fix it! I'll fix iittttt! **(Or will I?)** Y-yeah... this was actually all intended... but... eh.**

**Goddamn it, what is it with me and my obsession for drama!?**

**EDIT: I've fixed all/most of the mistakes I made, but I might have left some... I think. The computer didn't underline anymore words as wrong, so... eh?****  
**


	13. Umi's Past

Nexus Infinity: Eh... that was a huge mistake, sorry. I was re-reading my own Obsession and thinking a bit about how to write the next chapter while writing this story's previous chapter, so... I guess it got mixed up. Eh. Yeah, I kinda noticed that... sorry. W-what, I did nothing to Honoka! She's just... not here for now. Hehehe. I've rewritten most of the flaws in the previous chapter. Thanks for telling me though.

Major Mike Powell III: Well, _she_ left, and the club started falling apart... at least, that's what I'm hoping the readers would think. (Can't decide whether I should add more stuf into the backstory yet.) Yeah, I noticed that, but... eh... I guess I was a bit too bored out of my mind. Oh, but the _humane_ one was originally on purpose though; you see, I implement qualities of me and what I notice at school. In my opinion, it's perfectly normal that humans are so similar to each other, so detestable but loveable, so I was hoping that humans could start being... not so human-like, like, changing so they're not so detestable. BUT LOL, I GOT THE WRONG WORD. I thought 'humane' meant 'human-like' at first... *sigh* Sorry 'bout that. I fixed it now, but eh... still, thanks though!

**I think... that my writing quality or skills is dropping. **(No, this isn't about my lots of mistakes from the previous chapter.) **..okay, maybe it partly is. But that's not the whole thing, my grades are getting a bit worse than last year in English class... what have I become? I think that... I'm getting a bit too carefree these days. There are less and less things everyday that catches my interest, that motivates me... holy fuck, I'm no longer feeling motivated by that many things! **(Even though most of those 'motivations' are just random crap and curiosity.) **Gosh, I need to get myself together. Okay, ummm...**

**I do not own Love Live or any of the characters mentioned.**

**And please do forgive me if it seems rush, clichéd, confusing, or has lots of mistakes. Or all of those mentioned. I can't promise that I'll improve, but I'll try.**

* * *

Umi's Past

Erena scratched her chin. "...well, yesterday was... stupid." she muttered. Thinking back, she remembered how desperate Umi had been to get Eri to join the archery club. She seemed to hold high pride in the club she had been able to create. From what Eri had told Erena, it seemed like Umi's father was once a favoured faculty of the school, thus allowing Umi special permission to create a club anytime she wanted. The bluenette had decided to start an archery club at 4th Grade, and she'd allow anyone to join.

_~ flash back ~_

Apparently, Sonoda Umi didn't have so many friends during her childhood. Due to focusing on training the others and making sure they become elite archers, the small kids who wanted to learn archery- for fun, nevertheless- got sick of her lecturing and left. The older students, who was surprised that a 4th Grade girl could hold so much skills in archery, would be a bit jealous at Umi's position. Some would let it be, and some would not attend the club as if to soil the reputation of her. One day, she had met Minami Kotori- the daughter of one of the school's principals. (One thing Erena did not fully understand was why there are two principals in the school; was this school merged from two different schools or something?) She went to the archery club everyday, but only to watch Umi train the others, out of admiration. Of course, at first the girl was annoyed at Kotori- but she didn't like chasing people away just for watching.

Sonoda Umi, a strict-on-justice girl, slowly gotten used to it though. She then started talking to Kotori one day. It was at that moment, she began to soften up. Her rules to the club became less strict, the trianings got less harsh, the members got more rest, and furthermore... more potentially skilled students started joining then. Perhaps it was a good thing, Umi had told herself. She would thank Kotori later, the bluenette decided.

At one point, Kotori introduced Umi to her friend, who had been wondering where Kotori went everyday; Honoka Kousaka. A funny, lazy, carefree girl who loves eating bread. Umi despised her carefree nature. She would often tell Honoka to at least attempt to raise her grades, but the ginger-haired girl would just laugh it off and reply, 'Nawww, don't worry, Umi-chan! I've got years ahead to improve my grades, we're just 4th!' and then she would proceed to forget about what Umi had warned.

Naturally, she began to blend into the atmosphere as well. Umi began enjoying Honoka's presence as much as Kotori's, and the two girls started observing Umi carefully. This confused Umi for a while, but a few days later, when someone would do mistakes during archery and Umi did not like- her two real friends went to correct him with such kindness.

The bluenette was touched. Things went on like this, and everyone began enjoying the club more.

But then, one day during 7th Grade, Honoka's father had to go overseas to work for two years. Her mother wanted to be with him, so she was taking the entire family with him, out of worry; Honoka had to leave. She was hesitant, naturally, just like how Umi and Kotori were so close to crying. But Honoka smiled. That carefree grin that pissed off Umi so much, it ended up making Umi's heart flutter. 'Wait for me, Umi-chan, Kotori-chan!' Honoka had said. 'Make sure you raise the club well!'

...she couldn't keep that promise.

After Honoka had left, Umi had finally noticed how relaxed the club members had been as well. They were less serious about it, and messed around frequently; she didn't blame Honoka, she had wanted everyone to have fun as well, but Umi thought that maybe a little push can make it so that the club won't be in ruins. She thought that just being a _liiiittle_ bit stricter wouldn't hurt. _It did._ Things went back to how it was before Kotori had joined.

With the club falling apart, Umi had started panicking. _What had I done wrong,_ she asked herself. _I just wanted to raise the club well and properly, I just..._ she couldn't keep her promise with Honoka.

_~ flash end ~_

...now that she thought about it carefully, Erena realized that everything Nico had said... was right. Perhaps her class' Representative had been a bit too harsh with Umi, but she couldn't deny either that her words were indeed correct. It was mostly Umi's fault for obeying her own pride. "...ugh. I shouldn't be thinking about things like this."

She shook her head and tried to think about something else, tapping with boredom on the desk. (The teacher was late today, so she hasn't arrive to the classroom yet. Tsubasa and Anju were absent today for some reason.)

A thought about Eri flashed in her mind.

Blushing, Erena face-desked. "N-nevermind... I'll just take a nap now..." she muttered.

* * *

**Hmm. This one also has no Eri, but eh. I hope it's at least good enough as a chapter**


	14. Designing Logos

Pandah-chan 32: Thanks~ Yeah, I'm gonna focus more on this story for now. Thanks again.

Nexu Infinity: Lol, true. But, eh... I do random stuff all the time... it's just that, you know, sometimes you get bored having nothing specific to do and... oh well. I'll try to find something to solve it anyways, thanks for reviewing~

Major Mike Powell III: Ehehe. Aw, thanks. I hope it was better than the last chapter... that one was filled with rushes... siiiigh.

Rianlbs: Lol, it's alright, none taken. However, I'd just like to remind you that this story wasn't meant to have long chapters in the first place; they were essentially supposed to be collections of short stories focusing on Erena wanting to get Eri's attention, which gradually changed to that same thing mixed with aspects of real life high-school days. Furthermore, it wasn't supposed to be entirely fun, since I am merely and actually basing them on my days at high-school. Nevertheless, yes, it is hard to be inspired .Thank you for reviewing, and again, no offense taken.

**If I look at it carefully, I'd say I definitely am not ready for High School yet... gaaaaaah, so hard to keep up with... geez. Anyways, I'm gonna start focusing on this story for now... yeah, I'm still gonna update **Paint Your Harem!** and **Obsession** and **those other story**, but those will be incredibly slow for now...**

**I do not own Love Live or any of the characters mentioned.**

* * *

Designing Logos

"...and so, we'd like to request your help with this matter, Toudou-san." Eri said. She gently nudged her red-framed glasses a bit and looked up at the black-haired girl, who may or may not have been blushing this entire time while looking around the personal room (in the school) of the Student Council President herself. "Will you be willing, however?"

Nozomi stepped up. "We definitely wouldn't mind if you refuse it, but we'd love it if you could give it some thoughts."

Erena snapped her focus back and scratched her head. "O-okay, I understand!" she squeaked.

The Student Council President chuckled. "You seem rather nervous about this, Toudou-san." she said, causing the girl to blush. "Have you perhaps never designed a logo at all?"

"N-no, not really..." Erena lied. While it was true that she had designed logos before, that wasn't actually what Erena was truly nervous about; more like, she was embarrassed simply by just _looking_ at Ayase Eri. _I- I'm not nervous about that, Ayase-san...!_ she refrained herself from shouting that out loud.

Nozomi chuckled. "Eri-chi, you dense girl." she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Oh, nothing." the purple-haired girl chirped. She then smiled at Erena. "If you'd like, Toudou-san, why don't you let me teach you how to do so?"

Erena nervously fidgeted around with her long black hair. "U-umm... I don't really know about tha-"

Eri suddenly clapped her hands together with a bright smile. "That actually sounds like a great idea, Toujou-san." she chirped. "Toudou-san, since you've never done it before, why not take this chance? I'm sure Toujou-san would be able to- hmm..." she suddenly frowned. "...Toujou-san... Toudou-san... wow, your names sound really similar."

Speaking of which, she hadn't really noticed it before, but their names really _do_ sound quite alike. Toudou... Toujou... "...y-you can call me Erena." the black-haired girl stated, a blush forming on her face. _I- I must at least try to..._

"You wouldn't mind?" Eri asked. The girl shook her head. "Very well then... Erenaー" Erena blushed for a moment, before Eri added, "ーsan."

Nozomi then smiled as well. "What about me, Eri-chi?" she asked. "We've known each other for so long now, and you're still calling me formally..."

"Oh, all right. Nozomi." the blonde rolled her eyes. She then focused back on Erena. "Anyways, Toudo- umm, Erena-san, I assume you'll have no problems with Nozomi teaching you?"

"N-none at all." Erena replied.

Eri smiled. "Thank you very much. I'm trusting you to make a perfect logo design for this."

_~ 1 week later ~_

After she had that moment with Nozomi, Erena started hanging out more with Nozomi as well. She felt like the girl was... quite innocent and fun to be around, plus she got to know more about Eri as well. She had to admit, she was still a bit shocked when after Eri had left, Nozomi knew right away that she had some kind of attraction to the blonde Student Council President.

Nevertheless, when she had finished the logo and submitted it, even Eri had been quite impressed.

"Toudou-san." Eri tapped her shoulders at one point, which, like usual, surprised her.

She blushed. "A-Ayase-san!" she exclaimed. The passing by students in the hallway gave them weird stares, as if wondering what Ayase Eri might have to discuss with _her_, but they did nothing to stop it. "W-what is it?"

The blonde held up a sheet of paper. "Please look at this."

Erena gently took the paper from her and stared at it. It was a poster advertising a special upcoming Halloween event for the city. She smiled a bit. "Ooh, that's nice... are you perhaps interested in this, Ayase-san?"

Eri shook her head. "Not that. Toudou-san, please look at the logo."

"Huh?" the black-haired girl observed the logo for the event's poster. "...hey, wait... that's my-"

"That's right." the blonde nodded, and with a smile, she grabbed Erena's shoulders." Your logo submission won first place."

"..." Nevertheless, Erena didn't know whether she should be happy about this or just don't care. It wasn't like she was that interested in logo designing anyways... ah, speaking of which, time to change the subject. "U-uhh, what's this event about anyways?"

Eri frowned. "You don't know? Toudou-san, this is the talk of the city here... it's like a huge prom being held." she explained. "Almost everyone in this school plans to attend it... but it's likek a Halloween event as well, so you'll have to dress up as something that qualifies as 'non-human', at least."

Erena nodded. "Ooookay..." she muttered. _But wait... so it's like a dance, so..._ "A-are you going to attend, Ayase-san?"_  
_

The blonde tilted her head. "I have to. They've invited me and some other school staff members as honoured guests."

"O-oh..." _Chance success! Now I just need to..._ Erena suddenly found herself imagining a dance with Eri. "...I- I think I'll go..."

"But, Toudou-san..." Eri suddenly glared at her. "Aren't you going to show any signs of victory at all?" she asked. "Your logo _did_ win the competition after all..."

Laughing nervously, Erena looked away and scratched her head. "W-well, uh... I guess it doesn't really matter that much to me."

Her crush frowned even more. "...I understand." she muttered. The blonde sighed and turned around. "I'll be... seeing you later then, Toudou-san." She began walking away. Erena stared at, slightly confused by what that was all about, but then she remembered something.

"Oh yeah... A-Ayase-san?"

"Hmm?"

Erena chuckled, for once, without blushing. "You can call me Erena... r-remember?"

Uncharacteristically, Eri suddenly turned a bit red with steams fuming out. "A-ahh, right... I- I'll see you later, Erena...-san..." she whispered.

The girl stared at the trails left by the blonde. "...did she just blush?" Either ways, Erena knew just one thing; _c-cute. She looks so cute._

* * *

**Well, uh... my school isn't really having some kind of event, but I participated in some kind of logo-designing stuff. It's actually not even an official school event, me and my friends just decided to compete... and I guess my turned out the best, but I'm not really that happy, you know. I mean, it's not like it's an official event or anything... so I guess that's what I kinda based it on.**

**Speaking of which, Eri seems to have some kind of thing about winning and the pride you feel from winning. At least, that's what I'm basing on someone else as well. Hmm.**

**I apologize if this seems rushed, in case it does. Ciao.**


	15. Dancing on a String of Fate

Shiana Scarley: Yay, hun~ huggies! XD, yeah, they should date already!

Major Mike Powell III: Yeah~ d'awww. Adorable Eri at its finest. But, lol, Eri's top priority is work, so it'll definitely be Erena asking her for a dance... OR WILL IT. XD. Thank you very much!

Pandah-chan 32: D'aww, thanks. And, that's great! Do you plan on competing in it?

**And here's a new update... I am actually ashamed to say that I actually did forget about this story for quite a while. Damn, I'm making too many stories... but I can't help it... don't wanna take not or forget, but I guess I'll have to start taking notes. XD. Also, I'll update **µ's Jealousy** later. Meh. I have no motivation left for that story, but I'll just keep it alive... I guess... for the sake of mehmeh. XD.**

**I do not own Love Live or any of the characters mentioned.**

* * *

Dancing on a String of Fate

Erena was quite confident in herself when it comes to asking questions and answering other questions. In fact, while she may have been an average clumsy student who (awesomely) sleeps during Science, she was rather proud of herself whenever she feels like answer and actually does so correctly. She knew herself that no matter what, in life, you _will_ need the skill to properly ask or answer in order to communicate.

This, however... _this_ was ridiculous.

The black-haired girl hd dressed in her pumpkin-colored dress, but it was more of a succubus suit. With tiny wings sprouting out adorably from her back, most other boys would swoon over her. Not that Erena cared about any of them.

What mattered in her eyes was the shining beauty standing at the stage, talking.

"And so... it is... honour..." Eri's words passed through her ears easily, unlike her usual attempts to be noticeable by the blonde. She often listened to every word Eri speaks, but this time, she found it impossible to focus.

For the Student Council President was wearing a princess dress. However, true to the Halloween theme, she wasn't just dressed as any normal princessー she was dressed as an evil magical-powered princess, who also coincidentally had little wings sprouting from her back. The blonde was a bit shy at first about wearing this suit, but her little sister Ayase Arisa had convinced her to do so anyways.

Nevertheless, Erena was a hundred percent sure that if she wasn't so nervous, she'd have told Eri a million times by now, how pretty she was.

Eri smiled and bowed. "Thank you very much for listening." she finished her speech. "May the dance begin."

At this, the entire auditorium exploded with cheers, everyone screaming with joy while some just went to dance with their loved ones.

Oddly enough, the raven-haired girl was a bit confused as to why Anju and Tsubasa were attending this party as well. Did they have...?

The brunette suddenly laughed at her friend's confused expression and pat her. "Aww, don't worry, Erena! We'll be fine!" Tsubasa assured the girl. "After all, I'm simply here for the food! And grapes. Because we all know grapes are loved by everybody."

One butler nearby chuckled. "Actually, young miss, some people are known to dislike fruits, or even grapes, in particular."

Tsubasa turned to the butler and glared at him scornfully. "You, sir... _I shun you._"

"I- I'm sorry, young mi-"

"_Shunned._"

The brunette walked away with some grapes, while the butler confusedly scratched his head, hoping to not have offended her.

Erena sighed. "Well, that was rather expected of Tsubasa." She turned to her auburn-haired friend. "What about you, Anju?"

She giggled. "I'm waiting for someone." the girl simply states, and Erena was about to question just thaat, whenー

"ーAnju!"

A familiar voice made itself towards her auburnette friend. When Erena saw the face, she was literally shocked. "N-Nishikino Maki!?"

Maki, who had just noticed Erena, blushed. "U-uhh... I... I'm just... umm..."

Slyly, Anju hugged Maki from the side and wrapped her hands around the crimson-haired girl's arms. "We're lovers."

"H-haahh!?" Maki and Eren shrieked. "N-no we're not, you big dummy!" Maki screamed.

"Don't need to be shy~ Let's go dance..."

"N-nooo!" As a desperate attempt, Maki sent Erena a hopeful glance, begging her to save her.

Erena, however, knew better. "..." She silently nodded to Maki in an 'I'm sorry' manner, ignoring the cries of the crimson-haired girl. She sighed when she was finally left alone. "...I... am bored." she muttered. _Why did I even come here?_

The girl looked over to Eri. She was busy discussing some plans with the other honourable guests at the party.

It would certainly be rude to just interrupt them to ask Eri for a dance.

"Hey, girl."

Some boys approached her. _Oh, great._ She rolled her eyes and sighed. "W-what is it?" she asked. Judging by the way they're dressed, with quite different tastes from the students at her school, she could tell that these boys weren't from her school. Actually, it'd be easy to knowー her school is a girls-only school anyways.

The two boys who had approached her, they smirked and posed 'cooly'. "Wanna... get together?"

"Hehehe, yeah, we could dance and do a bunch of awesome stuff, you know..."

Erena looked away. "Sorry, not interested."

They groaned. "Huh? What's with that?" one asked. The other shrugged.

"I bet she's just here for the food... pff, greedy eater, I bet. Whatever school she came from."

She tried not to let these words bother her.

ー_a few minutes later_ー

Erena could pretty much swear that she was really bored right now. If anything, she had completely forgotten why she was here. The girl looked at some other couples dancing, and sighed. "This is stupid. I should go home..."

For a while, she spotted Tsubasa chatting with some other girls while eating some more grapes, and also Anju and Maki having quite a nice dance.

_And look what I'm doing... being the least productive._ Erena shook her head. "...why did I even-"

"Toudou-san."

She froze. That voiceー

"Uhh... I mean, _Erena-san_."

"ーAyase...san?" With hope in her tone, Erena suddenly smiled.

The blonde, confronting her with a gentle expression, nodded. "I'm finished with my business. There's no longer any meetings here." she said.

"Oh... o-okay..."

Then, Eri suddenly offered a hand. "You seem to look bored." she said.

Confusd at first, Erena grabbed the hand... and shook it. "...u-uh?" she whimpered. For some reason, Eri was not letting go. "A-Ayase..san?"

Eri giggled. "Since you have nothing better to do... may I take this chance to invite you to a dance?"

_What?_

_Did she justー_

_Ohmygoshshejustー_

Erena literally squealed so loud in her mind, she felt her own ears hurting a bit. It wasn't even humanly possible, but she did it anyways. The girl broke out into a huge smile and nodded excitedly. "Y-yes! Of course!" Her excitement at this, and the shock, was so huge that the blushes couldn't even make it to her face. She simply laughed as Eri dragged her to the center of the audiotorium's main stage, and led her around, dancing so magnificently.

_This is amazing!_ The raven-haired girl wanted to boast out loud to the world. _I'm dancing! With Ayase Eri! I'm so happy, so happy right now!_ She also noticed an annoyed Nico sitting and drinking, most likely wondering why no boys were asking her out. Nozomi seemed to be sneaking up in her, hilariously.

At another point, Erena didn't believe it at first, but she saw Kotori and Umi drinking together, Kotori saying something happily while Umi simply blushed and looked away.

And, for some reason, she thought she saw that underclass studentー Koizumi Hanayo, was it?ー taking pictures of... her and Eri? She didn't know, but Erena was too happy to even care about it for now.

"You seem to be quite talented, Tou... er, Erena-san." Eri commented. She spun the girl around, and chuckled. "Quite talented indeed."

"U-uh, thank you..." Erena blushed in reply. "...i-if you want, you could keep calling me Toudou..."

The blonde shook her head. "No, it's alright. I have to get used to it." she said. "After all..."

"After all...?"

The music came to an end, and Eri held Erena with her arms, whispering, "We _are_ quite close, don't you think?"

Erena squeaked. "H-huh?"

Suddenly, cheers and applause emerged from everywhere. Erena looked around, and finally realized that they were at the centre of the stageー everyone was applauding _them_, not the dance. They were squealing, and congratulating, and even taking pictures of them while saying that they looked cute together.

Eri didn't seem to be fazed by any of them. Was she misinterpreting their compliments?

Erena didn't know, but nevertheless, her face was burning red right now. "T-tha...nk you..." she shyly muttered.

The applause exploded in volume again, screaming about how adorable and hot Erena looked. At least, that's what the boys are saying, while the other girls are squealing over how cute they look as a couple.

The blonde smiled. "You see, Erena-san?" she said. "They're cheering for us."

"Y-yeah..."

The crowd began quieting down, and before they left, Eri grabbed a mike. "Toudou Erena, what do you think about this event?" she suddenly asked publicly, causing everyone to stare at the girl curiously.

Erena jumped backwards a bit, then squeaked. "H-huh!? M-m-me!?"

"Yes, Erena-san."

"U-uh..." Erena looked around. She could spot Tsubasa making a 'great job!' and 'good luck' sign towards her. She could see Anju and Maki grinning amusedly at her. She could see Nico nodding proudly at her, and Nozomi quietly applauding her. She could see Umi and Kotori chuckling at her, and Hanayo wishing her best of lucks. And finally, she could see Eri smiling at her.

Taking in a deep breath, Erena knew that her friends were expecting something from her instead of just silence. She smiled confidently, and talked into the mike.

"_I loved it!_"

* * *

**OMG, GUYS, I THINK... I think that I've gained immense amount of motivation just by getting that idea to make an animation! **(I mentioned it in an update of... uh... Paint Your Harem, I think? Or Obsession? I don't know.) **For sure, it's stupid, but... hey! This could actually help more people getting bullied to stand up for themselves! **(Okay, not really, but it has to do with 'bullying'.) **It could even destroy the concept of inequality!** (Okay, now I'm just being ridiculous.) **But still, I seriously need a new laptop to animate that... my Mac is becoming worse everyday. Siiiigh. Not saying that Apple sucks though, I don't want to start any arguments... sorry, Steve Jobs... XD**

**Anyways, nevermind that animation. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	16. A Little Visit of Boredom

Pandah-chan 32: Lol, thanks. I appreciate it~

Shiana Scarley: Dawww, yeah, she should've done that. XD, date already, Eri, Erena!

Major Mike Powell III: Yessss! XD, I will always ship Anju and Maki. And yeah, Eri, you amazing devil! D'awww. Thanks! I'm really happy! Thanks for reviewing~

**D'awww, I guess I'll update** µ's Jealousy** soon after this. Eh. I got lazy. Siiiigh. But still! Nothing much to say, so, read on, fellas!**

**I do not own Love Live or any of the characters mentioned.**

* * *

A Little Visit of Boredom

"Hey, Erena!" Tsubasa patted the girl roughly. "Wanna go grab something to eat?" she asked.

The black-haired girl gave her a hysterical stare.

"...I said, wanna-"

"Tsubasa," Erena asked, "are you drunk?"

The brunette tilted her head. "Huh? Where'd this come from?"

Holding up her hysterical stare, Erena simply shook he head. "Nothing." Usually, Tsubasa would bring her own lunchー or have someone buy something from the cafeteria for her. This is because you need your own ID card to buy food from the cafeteria (put money into it), and for some reason, Tsubasa always seemed to lose her own card for a few minutes before finding it again in the most obvious and visible places.

Anju then walked up to them. "Aww, are you not willing to have lunch with your friends?" she asked teasingly. Erena gave her a deadpanned expression. "...knowing you, I bet you're busy thinking about Ayase-senpai~"

"W-wha!?"

Tsubasa grinned. "D'awww, Erena! You've got a crush now!"

The black-haired girl turned redder than before. "U-uwah! Shut up!"

Eri smiled. "Ooooh, what's this about a crush, Toudou-sa- uh, I mean, Erena-san?" she asked.

All three girls stared at the blonde.

One...

...two...

...thr-

"A-A-_Ayase-s-senpai!_" Erena literally screamed and jumped off her seat, her face heating up. She shook nervously as sweat poured down her face. "W-when did you-"

_The_ blonde smiled, resting her face on her hands, to which she placed her elbows on Erena's desk. "Just a few seconds ago." she replied. "Did my appearance surprise you?"

Embarrassed, Erena nodded.

Her brunette-friend snickered. "Lucky you, Erena. I think I'm gonna go have lunch now~" she said. The girl headed out the room, and Anju followed after herー not before sending a smirk and a knowing wink to the black-haired girl.

"H-huh? But waiー"

"Erichi..." Nozomi suddenly walked into the classroom. "You shouldn't just walk off like that..."

The blonde smiled sheepishly. "Well, there wasn't any work to do when I was still there, so..." she said, and stared at Erena. Smiling, she chuckled. "So I thought I'd visit Erena-san~"

Erena blushed. _V-visit me!?_

Nozomi grinned knowingly. "Suuuuure, you were." Eri didn't catch onto the meaning, however, and shrugged. "But you've got some new work now."

She sighed. "Ahh, sure." Eri waved at Erena. "May we meet again, Erena-san."

The black-haired girl nodded in reply, the same blush still glued onto her face. _What... just happened?_

* * *

Eri looked through some paperworks. She signed them, and placed them in a tray, then sighed tiredly. "Well, I guess that's it for today." she said, and exited the building. It'd be natural that Erena would have already went home; the blonde frowned. _It'd have been nice to have a peaceful chat with her though._ Eri then chuckled at the thought of Erena's flustered face. _I wonder why she's always so adorably embarrassed around me._

The walk home didn't take too long. The blonde relaxed on her sofa, and enjoyed the peacefulness while her sister was on a sleepover with a friend, and her parents were out overnight somewhere.

That's when she noticed a sheet of newspaper on the dining room's desk. Curious, she decided to check it out.

It seemed to be about _their_ school, something about a crime committed by a girl named Saotome Yukari. She seemed to be in Grade 11ー Eri was in Grade 9, and so were Nozomi, Erena, and those other friends of Erena's. _Wait... why did I include Erena-san in my thoughts?_

Slightly confused, she promptly shook her head and continued reading the newspaper sheet.

Apparently, the girl mentioned previously had been some kind of victim to some girl's serious bullying, having gone too far into a near-murder attempt._  
_

"...hmm." Shrugging, Eri decided she'll go visit this girl later and placed the newspaper back on the table.

* * *

**Lol, I didn't know what to write about, so.. here's a short random day~ along with some uncovering of plot. Wow, never thought I'd actually put some plot into this story. Bleuuuugh. **(Yeah, I love saying that.)


	17. I'll Buy That Autograph! Seriously!

Major Mike Powell III: XD, yeah, Eri can be quite flirty sometimes. Even though she doesn't realize it. Ahahaha! Thanks. And... yeah, about that, I was thinking of adding some plot or drama or something to this story. Eh. I had no other ideas.

Shiana Scarlet: YESH! DATE, ERI! ERENA! XD

**This chapter will probably foreshadaow some drama or plot. Not that I'd remember them later, but please read this Author's Notes. I will NOT be updating for a while. No, I'm not becoming even busier than before. That'd be hell, and I'm sure the teachers aren't even that fucked up. But, the problem is, my laptop's keyboard is becoming really horrible lately **(can't really describe it)**, and it's seriously annoying me... like, I can't type 5 seconds of the story before having to wait a minute for the keyboard to come back to life, or even bang the keyboard. I'd love to buy a new laptop, but, eh, parental problems.**

**Oh, and also, I just discovered this site called ** **, and OMG. I FUCKING LOVE IT. So, uh, once every week, I'm thinking of posting a preview of any upcoming stories or chapters I have. The image would be available for only one day, before being automatically deleted. **(The entire point of 'UNSEEING', XD) **I'll only notify about these previews on my FB page though, because if I did it on FFN, I'd have to update a chapter every single time then, and that kinda ruins the point. AND it kinda motivates me more, somehow, but even I don't understand _how_ myself. Ah well, ignore this drunk me and continue on.  
**

**I do not own Love Live or any of the characters mentioned.**

* * *

I'll Buy That Autograph! Seriously!

Erena skipped along the hallways. She happily hummed a tune to herself, gracefully dodging anyone in the hallway so she wouldn't knock into them. _Ah, speaking of knocking into people..._ she recalled that time, when she had crashed into Ayase Eri, breaking her record of never doing so. She blushed. Gosh, it hurt, but it was worth it, she guessed.

But now, she was happy and confident that nothing bad would happen. Why?

A few minutes ago, Koizumi Hanayoー yes, that girl obsessed with the EriErena pairing, otherwise called the E&amp;E Connectionー had payed her another visit.

It seriously annoyed her.

_"W-wait!" Hanayo exclaimed. "I... I just wanted to give you something you might like, Toudou-san!"_

_She raised an eyebrow. "Something I'd like?" Immediately, everything inside her mind blanked. "Ooooh, sounds good. What do you have?"_

_Grinning as if she had won a game, Hanayo took out some kind of autograph. "H-here."_

_"An autograph?" Erena muttered. She rubbed her chin. "...is this an autograph of L'Arc-en-Ciel?" she asked. "Sorry, not interested."_

_"N-no, it's-"_

_Then, she smiled. "Or maybe it's nqrse's autograph? That'd actually be nice... but meh."_

_Hanayo shook her head. "N-no, Toudou-san! Look carefully!"_

_Sighing, Erena looked again. She squinted her eyes; the handwriting was neat, indeed, bu- "A-A-Ayase-san's autograph!?"_

_Grinning smugly again, the golden-haired girl nodded. "Th-that's right! And, uhm, I'm willing to sell this!"_

_Erena blushed. "T-this... this isn't gonna... work... Y-you won't trick me..." she muttered, but by the way her legs wavered, both knew that she wouldn't last. "Y-you... shall not... g-gah! I'll buy it! How much!?"_

_"Atta girl, that's good..." the glassed yuri fangirl snickered, then turned back to Erena. "U-umm, how about just for 200円?"_

_Nodding furiously, the black-haired girl excitedly shook the junior's hands. "W-wooowww! That's cheap! Thank you very much, Koizumi-san!"_

Yes, indeed, perhaps that junior wasn't so bad at all. She got herself something nice right here, all for 200円! Gosh. "What a kind miss Koizumi-san is~" Erena giggled, holdng the autograph in her hands tightly. She currently felt like she could do anything, and the world wouldn't be able to stop her from doing so.

Her mind had just told her, _Be careful, me. If you skip around like this, you could crash into people._

_Oh, relax, me!i_ Her carefree side said. _Nothing bad will happen._

_How are you so sure?_ Her careful side snapped back.

_Sheesh, me. Relax, I said._ He carefree side giggled mentally. _Besides, nothing could possibly goー_

ーshe crashed into another girl. Falling to the ground, the autograph made a clanking noise, but nothing happened to its condition. Erena gasped and quickly picked it up, inspecting it worriedly, before sighing in relief. She turned to the girl, smiling. "I- I'm sorry, um, I was the one who wasn't watching..." He careful side laughed mentally._ See? See!? I told you!_ Her carefree side, however, felt stupid. _Shut up, me._

The girl, with black hair and a yellow hairband, frowned. She wore a light-green colored uniform, and a frilly black-on-the-outside dress, white on the inside. Her eyes seemed extremely gentle. "O-oh, no, I'm sorry. You're a senior, please hurry to wherever you need to go."

Erena shrugged. "Uh, sure... again, I'm really sorry!" she said. She proceeded to leave, but this time, without skipping.

As she disappeared, the girl smiled. "...that was Ayase Eri's autograph, was it not...?" she asked herself. Shortly after, she took out her phone and called someone. The call started within a few seconds. "Hiya~"

"_Ohhhh! Is this Yukari? This is Yukari, isn't it!? Yaaaaay!_" the voice on the other end replied excitedly, with a child-like voice.

"Hihi, yes, Nagi-chan. It's me, your loyal Saotome Yukari~" Yukari replied. "I've got something to tell you~"

"_Oooooh! What is it? What is it? Is it free pizzas? You know I love pizzas just as much as I love painting!_"

"No, it's not that..." the black-haired girl replied and looked towards the direction where Erena had took off. "...I believe I've found a _suitable_ target for... you know, _that._"

The voice on the other end suddenly giggled. "_Even better, Yukari~ No wonder you're my favorite!_"_  
_

* * *

**Yes. This is foreshadowing some kind of drama or plot in the story. But I'll probably forget all about it later anyways, so don't expect some kind of action, lol. Oh, and try to guess who Saotome Yukari and Shiraki Nagi are. No, they're not OCs. Well, not really.**

**Anyways, sorry if it seems;** rushed, cheesy, clichéd, horribly-written, overused, crappy**; or anything not mentioned. Bleugh.**


	18. Friendship Meeting, part 1

Major Mike Powell III: Hah, yes, they're from the School Idol game. I just kinda felt like I should put something new into here, and I decided, "That's it! Get the characters from SIF!" XD. Anyways, thanks for reviewing like always.

**I am back, bitches! Lol, sorry, y'all not bitches. But... eh. Is my story quality dropping? Is it growing worse? I don't know, but I'm trying to make it better. _Trying_. If you don't like the story anymore or anything, then it's alright, you don't have to pretend to like it.**

**I'm just feeling kinda pissed by a kind reviewer named 'kuro' at another story I recently posted, but... I'm not that pissed. I'm more glad that someone decided to say all that. What pisses me off is that rather than saying it in English, that idiot used Spanish despite having the guts to read my English stories. I am seriously annoyed. And anyways, what's wrong with AnjuMaki? It's just a fanshipping, nobody should have any problems with any fanshippings. Sheesh. Okay, uh, back to here.**

**And, please, if anything about the story dissatisfies you, please tell me honestly, 'kay? I just want to know how to make stuff better. I kinda feel like I'm dropping in skills. Aaaaanyways.**

**I do not own Love Live or any of the characters mentioned.**

* * *

Friendship Meeting, part 1

"Oh?" Anju muttered as she looked carefully at the sheet of paper. "Is this some sort of party invitation?"

Tsubasa cocked her head sideways. "Nah, I don't know... kinda looks like a threat message."

Groaning, Erena snatched the sheet from Anju's hands (**Anju:** My, that's rude, you know...) and shoved it into Tsubasa's face. "Damn it, Tsubasa, it clearly says 'An Invitation' at the top of the paper." she said, then pointed at the exact words on the paper's top area. "How could you have missed that?"

The brunette sighed. "Erena, Erena, have you forgotten I'm not that good at English?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" the purplish-black-haired girl exclaimed. "We're all talking English right now!"

Anju patted her. "Actually, Erena, we're all talking in Japanese, but for the sake of English readers, our words are being translated into English." she explained to the extremely confused person. "Thus, it looks like we're talking in English, but in truth, we're talking in Japanese. Oh, and yes, Tsubasa is indeed horrible in English." she said. "Now, let us _not_ break the fourth wall and continue with this sto-"

* * *

"So, according to this sheet," Erena began, "us three are invited to some kind of meeting after-school at H302." she explained. "If we want, we can bring any friends along... but I don't wanna, so nevermind."

"I got no one." Tsubasa proudly declared like the dunce she is.

Anju shook her head. "Neither do I, if this is some kind of meeting."

Smiling, our heroine nodded and continued. "And... it seems like this meeting has no importance to education at all, but has been approved of by counselor Kansanji-san. Somehow." she said. "It even says, _'Do not ask how we got his permission, we just did.'_ Suspicious, but whatever." she muttered.

"Oooh, there's H302." Tsubasa smiled and pointed at a faraway door in the hallway.

Anju frowned. "Have you girls ever wondered why this school labels each rooms with some kind of codename like H302 or M505 or, you know?" she asked.

"Nope." the brunette shook her head happily.

Erena scratched her cheeks. "Well... not really. But now I do."

Smiling, the auburnette shrugged. "I wonder it a lot. I just know that H stands for High School (building), M stands for Middle School (building) and E stands for Elementary School (building)." she said.

"Yeah, that's cool." her friend replied, uninterested.

Anju pouted. "You _could_ at least try to sound interested about our own school, you know."_  
_

"Whatever."

"And that's why my grades are way better than yours... and yours too, Tsubasa-chan."

Tsubasa turned around, looking offended. "H-hey, what is _that_ supposed to mean!?" she asked. Anju shrugged, and she pouted. "Mean Anju. Stupid, mean Anju."

"Shush, Tsubasa." Erena said. They reached the door to their destination. "Alright, we're supposed to meet up with some people in here, right?" she asked. Her friends nodded. "Well then..." Slowly, she pulled the door open... and flipped around so Tsubasa was in front, then she pushed her.

"What the-"

Erena grinned. "Friends sacrifices for each other, Tsubasa."

Anju sighed as Tsubasa stumbled into the classroom clumsily. "W-wawawawa! I'm gonna crash, I'm gonna crash!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, hi the- uwah!" A girl who was waiting inside squeaked as Tsubasa fell onto her. The two girls crashed onto the ground, whimpering with pain.

Tsubasa groaned and got up. "T-that was mean, Erena..." she muttered before looking at the girl she crashed into. "Oh, uh, sorry. My bad... actually, it was Erena's bad."

"Let it go, Tsubasa." Erena sighed.

"If you say so... let it-"

The purple-haired girl put her fingers on Tsubasa's lips. "That gag is old, Tsubasa. Nobody sings Let It Go anymore."

"...fine..." the brunette pouted.

The girl, still under Tsubasa's body, coughed a bit. "U-uwawawa... t-that hurts..." she muttered. She then blushed upon seeing Tsubasa on top of her. "U-uhh... can you get off me?"

"Huh?"

"...y-you're going to make me hungry..."

Tsubasa blushed. "O-oh, uh, sure."

The two got up. "A-anyways, umm..."

"What are we meeting here to talk about?" Anju asked. _One must be quick to the point if something seems wrong,_ she told herself once throughout her life, and this is one instance Anju believed they should try to finish immediately.

"W-well, I-"

"And furthermore, did you really get Counselor Kansanji-san's permission? How could it have happened so easily?"

The girl sweatdropped and started taking steps backwards. "U-um, wait, let me-"

Anju squinted. "Is this really a meeting? Are you sure you're not ju-" Erena made a karate chop on her head. "...ow. Erena, that is mean." she muttered.

Erena chuckled. "Come on, calm down." she said. "She wants to say something."

The girl nodded. "Y-you see... I was invited here as well... I don't know who did, but I was just told to come here." she began. "You see, uh, apparently some girls have been invited over to meet and talk and increase their bonds together, like, uh... friendship, yeah! Or something like that." she said. Speaking of which, her appearance. She had long ginger hair, and was wearing her uniform rather 'messily'. "Anyways, I don't know anything else. I was just waiting here until... uh, you crashed into me." she stared at Tsubasa, blushed, and looked away. "...say, do you girls have any bread?"

"Sorry, no." Erena said. "And... well, I guess we have nothing better to do right now."

Tsubasa grinned. "We could try playing a game while waiting for the other girls!"

Anju clapped her hands together. "My, that sounds... fun." she muttered, and repeated it with a fake smile loud enough for the others to hear.

The door slid open and at that moment, someone else stepped in. "Umm... excuse me...?"

All four turned their heads to the door.

Umi and Kotori both looked around nervously. "...i-is this... where some 'meeting' would... t-take place...?" Umi asked shyly, a huge blush on her face. Her hand was clutching onto Kotori's, as if begging for help or power, and Kotori was just a bit less red-faced but also nervous.

"W-we followed the instructions on the invitation paper and came here..." Kotori said.

Erena frowned. "...Sonoda... and Minami... right?" she asked, rubbing her chin.

Both underclassmen (women, technically) stared at her, confused, before gasping in realization. "Y-you're the girl who was with Ayase-senpai!" Umi exclaimed.

"A-and the girl who danced with her at the prom!" Kotori added.

Memories flooded back to her mind, and Erena found herself blushing madly. "W-wha-"

"Oh yeah, you _were_ dancing quite happily with your girlfriend, weren't you?" Tsubasa grinned.

"Shut up!"

Umi looked around. She noticed the long-ginger-haired girl. "...Hono..ka...?" she muttered.

The girl looked at her. "U-uh, my name is Hasekawa Kyouko..." she replied.

The bluenette stared for a few seconds before sighing disappointedly. "..."

Suddenly, Anju tilted her head. "Say, Sonoda-san... are you and Minami-san..."

"H-huh?" Kotori, at hearing and recognizing what Anju was implying, turned red. "M-me... and Umi-chan...?"

"No." Umi muttered. "...I'm already waiting for someone... Kotori's just helping me for now..." she muttered. The atmosphere grew dark, and no one said a word. "...I'm going to wait outside... it's getting uncomfortable here."

"Ah... sure..." Erena frowned as Umi left.

Kotori looked down to the ground, a sad expression clear on her face.

"...Minami-san..." Anju began, but Kotori then chuckled sadly.

She wiped a tear off her face. "...she's been waiting for Honoka-chan to come back ever since she left..." she explained. "Honoka-chan... was what made Umi-chan's archery club really popular back then..."

"And if I remember correctly... Kousaka Honoka had to leave due to her father's work one day, right?" Erena asked.

Kotori nodded. "Yeah... and Umi-chan thought that the club was becoming a bit too relaxed... so she pushed her luck a bit, and everything went wrong there." she sighed. "She's... she's waiting everyday for Honoka-chan to come back... she wanted to apologize and confess... she's waiting for Honoka-chan to come back and snap at her for her mistakes. She's blaming herself for everything..." Kotori sniffed. "...and I... I can't do anything about it... I'm just watching her suffer everyday..."

'Hasekawa Kyouko' frowned. "...stupid." she muttered. The others turned to look at her. "...this Kousaka girl definitely wouldn't hate her... she'd still love her, I'm sure of it..."

"I- I know, but... I can't help Umi-chan... she doesn't like me back that way, she's just waiting for Honoka-chan to come back..." Kotori muttered.

Tsubasa groaned. "Welp, the happy mood is ruined now."

"Nice observation, Holmes."

"Hush."

Silence took over yet again.

* * *

Erena didn't know when she fell asleep, but when she woke up, she saw much more girls in the room. "...u-uhnn...?" she muttered weakly, then looked around. Umi was back in the room, staring out the window hopelessly while Kotori was crying in the corner of the room, or just sitting and sulking. Erena wasn't sure, but it didn't seem like Umi noticed what her friend was going through at all. Next, Anju was chatting with... Nishikino Maki? Why was she here? No idea.

Maki and Anju were sitting together, talking about random things. _Yeah, random alright, if Nishikino is going to blush that much._ Erena sighed. Anju is Anju after all. Tsubasa was having fun chatting and playing childish games with 'Hasekawa Kyouko'... whoever she was. That girl wasn't really focused anyways, just staring at Umi worriedly.

Then, around another set of chairs, Koizumi Hanayo and a weird cat-like girl with orange hair were looking at some pictures. God forbid it from being dirty pictures, Erena hoped. Knowing her, she's probably showing that cat-like girl some photos of Erena herself and Eri. And then, Yazawa Nico... was just standing in another corner, yawning to herself and complaining about how this was so boring.

And then... Nozomi, the Student Council Vice-President, was sitting alone, across from Erena... she was staring at her? No, no. She was smiling directly at her.

"Huh?" she muttered. "Why's she staring at me?" she asked herself. "Is there something on m-"

"I see you're awake, Erena." Eri smiled, sitting right besides her with her hand on Erena's.

"..." Erena slowly turned her head to stare at the blonde. She was still sleepy, it seemed to the blonde.

Eri chuckled. "Hihi. You look adorable when you sleep, you know." she told the girl.

The girl continued staring, until her eyes widened. "A-Aya... Aya... Ayase-senpai!?"

Everyone else suddenly stared at her. "Ah, you're awake!" Tsubasa smiled.

"W-wha- what's going on, and..."

Anju smirked knowingly. "You fell asleep, and had such a good dream on Ayase-senpai's lap~"

Erena looked at Eri again, red.

"You were really adorable and having lots of fun inside your dream, I could assume." Eri chuckled.

The girl's face exploded with steam.

* * *

**The counselor of the school is named** Kansanji**. No, it's not official, I just created it on a whim. In Japanese, 'Sanjikan' means counselor, so I twisted **** it into Kansanji. Lol.**

**For some reason, our school labels rooms and places with E###, M###, H### or A###. Or even R###. Apparently, E stands for Elementary, M stands for Middle, and H stands for High. You know, Elementary School, Middle School, High School building and stuff. And A stands for 'Administrative' Building, and R stands for 'Redeemer' Building **(another building named like that for some weird reason)**. But apparently, it's been like that the entire time, and I just found out, like, a few months ago. Lol.**

**But seriously, this doesn't happen at all at our school. We seriously need to learn to respect each other more. If only there was someone as mysterious as whoever arranged this meeting, at our school, who would do the same to get us all to be friends.**

**Anyways, i****n a way, you could say that whenever I write a fanfiction, I am playing a game of paths. I must choose one path and I wouldn't know what would happen next, but my mind would choose by itself and make me type them down. Everything I make my main characters do, they are the choices that I would've logically selected, by my own logic of course. Ciao.**

**Oh, and no, Hasekawa Kyouko is not my OC. I have later plans for her character.**


	19. Friendship Meeting, part 2

Major Mike Powell III: D'aww, thanks. Yeah, it was intended to be sad whenever mentions of Honoka came up... eh. Plans. And, lol, Hasekawa Kyouko is actually not real... just a certain someone, XD. And yeah, poor girls... but it's all for plans. T~T. Oh, and lmao yesh, I love making Eri seem somewhat flirty with Erena... and oblivious to it. Gyahaha. honest Eri being so... sweet... kyaaa! Thanks for reviewing like always~

**No... no! NOOO! My precious 1-week holiday is going to be over in a few days... NOOOO, WHY, WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS CRUEL FATE... T~T *hugs Monokuma plushie* You suck, fate... you suck, destiny...**

**I do not own Love Live or any of the characters mentioned.**

* * *

Friendship Meeting, part 2

Erena looked around. All girls that were present, they looked amongst each other nervously. "...if we were all called over..." she muttered.

Eri nodded. "...then the identity of the person who called us is what we should be worrying about, yes?"

"Yes." the long black-haired girl replied. She scratched around the mole under her eyes. "The only thing this means is that there is either one more person who should be coming to this meeting, _or_ that person wants us to have a meeting... or to become more friendly with each other... I guess?"

"That doesn't sound like such a bad idea indeed." Eri mused. "Perhaps we should take time to introduce ourselves with each other?"

Tsubasa snickered. "Wow, you both are, like, seriously similar when it comes to observation." she said. "No wonder you two make such a good pair, right, Kyouko-chan?" she asked.

Her black-haired friend blushed. "H-huh!? M-m-me, with Ayase-san!?" she exclaimed embarrassedly.

Eri rubbed her chin. "Me and Erena-san as a pair of detective geniuses... that doesn't sound too bad..."

"And I really never expected our Student Council President to be that dense as well..." Anju added.

Kyouko, meanwhile, chuckled at Tsubasa. "Hey, you're right, they _do_ make a great pair!"

Erena flushed redder. "S-shut up, both of you..." she said while glaring specifically at Tsubasa and Kyouko, both who laughed and playfully hid behind Anju.

"Like, ohmygaaaawsh!" Nico exclaimed. Everyone stared at her. She feigned an innocent cat-like face. "Hey, hey, you know what we all should do to strengthen our friendships together? Do you, do you?" she asked. The others just kept staring at her, due to the apparent change in personality. "Well, maybe first we could, like, I dunno, _stop messing around and figure out what's going on!?_" she finally snapped.

The orange-haired cat-like girl, apparently named Hoshizora Rin and currently lying down on Koizumi Hanayo's lap gently, purred. "I say Ayase-senpai-nyan and Erena-nyan-nyan already deduced that, nya~!"

"And do I know you or why you know my name?" Erena asked the girl. _And what's with that cat-like way of talking,_ she mentally asked.

"Oh, I'm Hoshizora Rin, Kayo-chin's great friend, nya~!" she exclaimed proudly. Erena raised an eyebrow at the mention of 'Kayo-chin', and Rin pointed to Hanayo. "Oh, right, I know you because Kayo-chin ships you with Eri-senpai-nyan a lot, nya!"

"..." the girl with a mole blushed again and looked away.

"Shipping us?" Eri asked. "If that ever happens, I probably wouldn't mind if we went to Hawaii... but why just us two?"

"Oh my- how dense are you!?" Maki exclaimed. "They obviously meant pairing you two as a roma-" Before she could finish, Erena jumped all the way from besides Eri to in front of Maki (whom was besides Anju, who was way across Eri) and covered Maki's mouth with her hands. "N-nothing at all! Nothing, ahaha, hahhaha... ha..."

Eri frowned. "...that seems highly suspicious, Erena-san."

"N-nothing at all, right, Makitaro-kun!?" Erena nervously smiled back to the blonde.

"M-Makitaro!?" Maki screamed as she broke herself free from Erena's hands. "I'm Nishikino Maki!"

"Whatever!"

Nozomi giggled. "My, we're so lively today, aren't we?" she asked and sent Erena a knowing wink.

"...i-it's kind of annoying, a-actually..." Umi muttered under her breath.

Kotori sweat-dropped. "E-ehh... I think it's rather sweet... don't you think?"

Kyouko smiled. "Yeah, yeah! It's sweet, and not spicy or bitter!"

"What are you even comparing this to!?" Erena asked.

"Erena-chi," Tsubasa began, "you should chill, just let it-"

"That gag is old!" Erena and Nico both screamed at her.

Tsubasa sighed. "So much for the punchline."

"W-wait," Erena paused, "when did you even start calling me Erena-chi!?"

The brunette laughed. "Oh, Nozomi-senpai said it fits you better."

Nozomi chuckled as Erena glared at her. "Oh, don't call me -senpai. I'm in the same grade after all."

Nico gritted her teeth. "Guys!" she shouted loudly.

Everyone went silent. "Technically, we're girls." Tsubasa pointed out.

"Fine, girls, God damn it Tsubasa..." the raven-haired girl clutched her head. "...we're clearly getting off-topic here. We're supposed to be discussing the identity of whoever told us to come here, right?" she asked.

"Not necessarily." the Student Council Vice-President said and pulled out a card. "We could also just try to have fun and get to know each other better, right? Even the cards says so." Nozomi smiled gently.

Nico blushed, and scoffed while looking away. "C-cheh... you and your stupid cards-"

"Oooh! I want to know how your cards work, Nozomi-senpai!" Kyouko exclaimed.

"Me too!" Tsubasa happily joined in.

"...I- I was getting curious as w-well..." Umi muttered.

Nozomi chuckled. "Well, that's a secret for me to know and you girls to find out~"

"Awww, no fair!"

Nico sighed. "...all of you are hopeless..." she muttered.

The 12 girls chatted away, and eventually divided into different groups. Hanayo and Rin stuck with Kotori due to all three of them (and Umi) knowing each other and almost being in the same grade, and they chatted with each other about Girl Talk and... regretfully romance stuff thanks to Hanayo.

Umi seemed to be somewhat interested in Hasekawa Kyouko, the ginger-haired girl, and decided to hang out with her. Tsubasa also joined in at some point, also seemingly interested in the ginger. Erena didn't know what, but the way Umi kept asking Kyouko about some random things that only a klutz would do seemed to tell Erena that for some reason, Umi thought Kyouko was Honoka. She didn't really see any photos about how this 'Kousaka Honoka' looked like, but she was sure Umi was just making a mistake.

Nico, being her usual grumpy and taunting self, caught the attention of Maki and Anju. The pianist was seemingly a bit annoyed at the endless boasts of Nico, prompting them to get into an argument- to which Anju simply giggled at. Nico was also annoyed, however, at the constant flirting Anju and Maki would do with each other... well, Maki was the one being flirted at by Anju, but that counted as flirting, in the raven-haired girl's opinion.

Eri and Nozomi decided to spend some time with Erena. Much to the latter's embarrassment, Nozomi teased them frequently, while Eri just remained the dense Student Council President she is. Despite every attempt that Nozomi tried to hint Erena's attraction to her, the blonde always seemed to understand it the normal friendly way.

"Ah..." Umi frowned with her gaze directed at the clock. "...it's... it's getting dark..." she muttered.

"Y-you're right..." Kotori chuckled. "We should probably get going now..."

Eri clapped her hands together. "Well then, everyone. I say we wrap things up and say our goodbyes, shan't we?"

"'_S-shan't_'...?" Erena sweatdropped.

The others, however, nodded. "Yeah, I guess we should be getting home soon." Nico sighed. "In the end, we never figured out the mastermind behind this gathering, huh..."

"You're making it sound like some kind of crime set-up..." Maki muttered.

The raven-haired girl frowned. "Huuuh? What'dya just say to me now, huuuh, tomato?"

"T-tomato!?" Maki dropped her jaw. "S-shove it, you... you little girl...!"

Anju giggled. "Now, now, let's not fight here."

Pouting, the pianist pouted. "...Ayase, you're gonna get double practice tomorrow, 'kay?" she said. "Today we're not doing any practices."

Eri smiled and nodded. "Of course, Maki-san."

The door opened. Kotori stepped out. "Umi-chan, we should get going now..."

"A-ah, right..." Umi muttered. She got up, and was about to head over to the greynette's side, but she stopped. "...K-Kotori... why don't you go first today?" she asked.

"Hmm...?"

The bluenette looked back. "I want to... discuss some personal things with Ho- uh, Kyouko-san... may I?"

Kyouko got up. "Me?"

Kotori, frowning for a second, sighed and faked a smile. "...alright, Umi-chan..." she whispered. "...have a great evening."

Umi nodded. The greynette disappeared, and she and Kyouko left the classroom a few seconds later. The other girls watched nervously, wondering whether Kotori had deserved this kind of life at all, feeling bad for her for a while. Then, Hanayo got up to break the silence. "W-well, uh... min'na-senpai... a-and -sans too, yes, yes!" she exclaimed, adjusting her frames. "I... I'll be going now..."

"Rin will go too, nya~!" the orange-haired girl pounced up. "Rin looooves walking home with Kayo-chin~ hihihi nyan~"

"O-okay, sure..." Hanayo whispered embarrassedly. She turned to Erena. "A-and... Erena-senpai...?"

Erena raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"...i-in my opinion... I... I think that Ayase-senpai is on top!"

It took a few seconds for Erena to understand this, and she turned red just as Rin and Hanayo ran out the room. "W-wha- _KOIZUMIIII!_"

The other girls present laughed, and Eri scratched her head. "Me? On top of what?" she asked herself questioningly. Then, looking at Erena, she tilted her head. "...how does me being on top of something even relate to Erena-san...?"

Nozomi playfully nudged the blonde. "Oh, Eri-chi, how dense can you be?" she asked teasingly.

"I'm being dense?" Eri asked. "...am I missing a point here...?"

"...let's just go." the card-carrying girl chuckled. "You're probably going to kill Erena-chan of embarrassment one day."

The blonde rolled her eyes as she left the room alongside her friend. "Nonsense. I respect Erena-san, I wouldn't kill her or humiliate her."

"...sooo..." Anju began, but nobody said anything. Her, Anju, Maki, Nico and Erena. They just looked around the room nervously.

"...none of you are gonna go home?" Nico asked.

Erena scratched her head. "...I think I'll stay for a few more minutes. Trying to remember my first days..."

"Me too." Tsubasa chuckled. "Gonna stay with my friends for a little longer."

Anju smiled softly. "Ah, memories, huh... yeah, they can let you relax quite well in peaceful environments like this." she whispered.

Tsubasa laughed. She went over to Erena and Anju, hugging them both. "Yeah, girls! It'd be horrible if someone in 'ere would be horrible enough to disrupt our lovely peaceful school!" The others smiled and nodded in agreement with her. "If someone actually did that... I wouldn't mind trying to stop them..."

"...Tsubasa, are you saying you'd die just to save this school?" Erena asked.

The brunette nodded. Nico scoffed. "That's stupid." she said. The others turned to glare at her, but they were confused when she smiled. "But... that's admirable."

"Really?" Tsubasa smiled.

Nico grinned. "Yeah. I'd rather die than letting the school be ruined too." she chuckled. "I like the way you think, Kira... no, I should call you Tsubasa now, I guess. Wanna be friends?"

The brunette rubbed her chin. "Hmm... that would depend." she said. "Do I get free French Fries?"

"Tsubasa, that has nothing to do with being friends." Anju stated as she petted Maki, who blushed and purred quietly.

Tsubasa frowned. "Then... eh, let's just stay as people who know each other, Nico-chaaaaan~"

Nico gasped. "You'd... you'd give up the chance to be the friend of the Super Idol Yazawa Nico-chan!?" she shrieked. Tsubasa shrugged. "How... how offensive..."

"What Super Idol...?" Maki sarcastically remarked with a smirk.

And then, Erena laughed.

"Y-you girls... ahaha! S-seriously... g-gosh..." she laughed, hard, with a bright cheerful smile. She hugged Anju and Tsubasa, the former chuckling along and the latter laughing as well. Maki and Nico both smiled as they enjoyed what little moment was left of this meeting. "Gosh... this meeting is great... we should do this again."

Nico brightened. "I know! Why don't we make this, like, some kind of clubroom that we could come to anytime we wanted?" she asked.

Maki frowned and raised her finger... then gasped. "That... actually doesn't sound like a really bad idea."

Anju clapped her hands together. "That way, we have even more chances of bonding together, yes?"

The raven-haired girl nodded with an excited smile. "Uuuwww! I can't wait for my brilliant friendship plan to succeed! I'm a genius, a super Yazawa genius! Ufufu...~"

Tsubasa chuckled. "Technically, it ain't your idea though."

"Hush."

The girls got up and gathered their bags. "Well, I guess we really should get going now, huh...?" Erena smiled. The others nodded. "I'll be seeing you guys tomorrow then..."

"Sure!" For once, Nico smiled and patted Erena- rather than shout at her. "See ya, Erena!"

She nodded. "Have a great evening, Nico-chan."

As she walked out the classroom, she heard Nico yell loudly. "_Alright, girls! Promise to meet up in this room with the others tomorrow?_"

Tsubasa could be heard cheering. "_Yes'siiirr!_"

The room went silence for a while.

"_..I meant ma'am... yeah, I meant ma'am._"

Erena's smile couldn't have gotten any wider. "Don't ruin the mood, Tsubasa." she whispered playfully to herself as she walked away.

* * *

**This might have seemed rush... and long... I really don't know. I just wrote how I planned it out, then erased and added back some parts. Meh. Anyways, here's the beginning of a daily club-like area for the girls to meet up and have fun. Yay for friendship group meetings!**

**Because... I seriously wish there was something like that over 'ere at my school. Siiiigh.**

**Thanks for reading this chapter anyways.**


	20. Happy (Belated) Birthday, Rin

**Lmao, you guys, I had written this chapter out. I HAD IT ALL PERFECTLY... and Google Chrome stopped responding to me. IT STOPPED. WHY MUST I FORCE-QUIT IT, WHHHYYY... and since I'm too lazy to write the responses to reviews all over again, I'll just skip it. I'll just say here though that, I THANK YOU REVIEWERS WITH ALL MY HEARTS **(if I had any)**!**

**Oh, and yes, Rin's birthday was November 1st. I'm posting this at night of November 3rd. Yeah, it took me that long to decide that getting angry at Google Chrome and moping around won't solve anything. GRRRRR-**

**I do not own Love Live or any of the characters mentioned.**

* * *

Happy (Belated) Birthday, Rin

Although lots of things were happening around school these days, she didn't really like to participate in most of them if they didn't catch her interest. She preferred to just sit at her seat and wait until the bell rings, so that she wouldn't have to move around. Of course, in this school, you usually have most of your classes in your homeroom. Math, Science, etc. are usually held in your homeroom, but sometimes (or most of the times actually, she noted), you are required to move around different buildings of the school in order to get better tools for studying or just other reasons she couldn't care less about.

How did this matter again? Erena sighed. God, she just loved narrating her life for no reason in her head.

"Ohhh, it's Erenyan-senpai!" a girl exclaimed.

The purplish black-haired girl raised her head upon hearing her name... or a variation of it. She stared at the orange-haired girl who was previously skipping through the hallways, waving some kind of flag. "...a-ah, you're..."

She smiled. "Yup! We met at that friendship meeting thingamajicalego! I'm Hoshizora Rin, nya~!" she exclaimed.

_What the heck's a thingamajicalego...?_ Erena sweat-dropped. "Ah, o-okay..." she replied.

"What are you doing here, senpai-nya?" Rin tilted her head.

"...I'm just bored, I guess."

"Nya?" the girl smiled wider. "Bored? D'awww, Rin bets you were thinking about Eri-senpai!"

Erena's cheeks flushed. "H-huh? Wha- I, n-no! I..." she struggled to say something, but only managed a small burst of steam from her head. "...n-now I am..." she whispered. Rin giggled, much to her surprise, despite how obvious it is that anyone would giggle at her mumbling. "W-what's so funny...?"

"Rin hears a lot about you." the cat-like girl said. "Kayo-chin likes to... talk about how cute you and Eri-senpai would look if you were together... she really wants to help you, nya!" With a laugh, Rin grins. "Rin thinks that... you should just tell senpai if you love her~" Erena stares at her as the wind gently flew through her orange hair. Rin touches her own lips with a finger and looks at Hanayo from far away, who seemed to be running away from the bored and shameless Student Council Vice-President, Nozomi. "She talks about you everyday... Rin is jealous..."

"...?" Erena raised an eyebrow. "...Hoshizora-san, that last pa-"

"O-oh, it's nothing!" Rin laughed nervously. She blushed and looked away. "...Rin said nothing at all... Rin definitely didn't say anything, nya..."

Suddenly, the girl realized something about Rinー she somewhat reminds her of herself many days ago. Upon the talk of Ayase Eri, she would always let something slip out accidentally and cover it up with a hot red face, saying she didn't say anything. Erena saw herself within Rinー just like she had her heart captured by the blonde Student Council President, this girl... she had her heart captured by... Koizumi Hanayo, somehow.

She grabbed Rin's shoulders and smiled. "...Hoshizora-san."

"N-nya?"

"...you make me feel... more brave now." Erena chuckled. "Thank you. You remind me of when I used to get so embarrassed just saying Ayase-san's name." Rin nodded, listening to her. "When I saw you get embarrassed... I just, well, realized that I'm not as shy as before now. I think... that I'll confess to her soon enough, maybe." she said. "You're right, hihi. I shouldn't just stay quiet. I'll make sure I get Ayase-san to love me back too!"

Rin's smile grew wider. "Yay~ that's the spirit, Erenyan-senpai!"

"But promise me that you'll do the same for Koizumi-san, okay?"

...the cat-like girl's face turned hot red. "N-n-nya!? I... Rin... d-doesn't know what you're talking about..." she exclaimed.

Erena chuckled. "Yeah, suuuure. Anyways, uh, this probably isn't the best timing, but..." she paused and reached into her bag. She pulled out a wrapped present. "Happy Birthday, Hoshizora-san." the girl said with a smile. "...well, actually, Happy Belated Birthday, I guess." The other girl stared confusedly at her before chuckling.

"...thank you, Erenyan-senpai." Rin smiled. She gently accepted the present. "Nya... Rin will make sure to thank you lots for this."

"Y-you don't have to..." Erena replied sheepishly. "I mean, your birthday was two days ago... I'm late, so... yeah."

"Nonsense!" the orange-haired girl exclaimed. "Rin will makes sure she prays to God so that he blesses you and Eri-senpai!"

_...yeah, that'd actually be awesome!_ Erena blushed. "W-well, uh... sure, okay. Thanks, Hoshizora-san."

Rin chuckled. "Call me Rin."

"Okay... thanks, Rin-chan."

Both laughed as their friendship increased.

* * *

**I was thinking that I should write just a few more unrelated shorts, or a few more oneshots. _Then_ I'll add in some plot... relating to the other characters that are so shaaaady shaaaaaaaaady! XD Meh. But for now, let's just focus on Rin-chan.**


	21. That Girl I Admired

**Heeeere's an update. Not gonna respond to any reviews for now... too lazy... but I read them, and still, thanks, guys!**

**I do not own Love Live or any of the characters mentioned.**

* * *

That Girl I Admired

"Eri-senpai!" Erena exclaimed. She slammed her hands onto the desk in front of her, to which the blonde looked up curiously. "I need to tell you something!"

Eri adjusted her red-framed glasses. "Umm, sure, Erena-san." she replied. "But can you wait for a while? I have work to do..."

The girl shrunk a bit. "A-ah, right... sorry for disturbing you..."

Small sounds of _tick-tocks_ were heard as Erena looked around, taking a seat at the side of the room. Eri continued scribbling on the papers that were on her desk. As school had already ended, the Student Council President was to finish her work and approve or decline any requests other clubs may have. Soon enough, the black-haired girl found herself in a trance, staring at the clock.

"...this silence sure is unnerving, isn't it?" the blonde asked after a few minutes.

"H-huh? Oh, uh... yeah, I g-guess it is." Erena fidgeted.

She was getting a bit less confident and nervous now. Will her chance ever come? How long has it actually been? She probably stayed still for an hour already, or at least, she felt like it's been that long.

How long...

...speaking of which...

..._how long has it been since I started liking_ Eri-senpai? Erena raised her head and stared at the blonde, whose expressions were unclear- but she was working hard, the girl could tell. Working so hard to keep the school safe and a fun place to be around. _She's a hardworking person. She's so beautiful... and she cares so much about the school. And me..._ Erena frowned. _Me, I'm just... a normal girl._

_Do I deserve to love her at all?_

_...if she rejects me... shouldn't I still be happy though? As long as she's happy..._

_...as long as she's happy..._

She smiled. "...Eri-senpai."

The blonde lifted her head from the work papers. "Hmm? What is it, Erena-san?"

Standing up, Erena's smile didn't change, but remained plastered on her face. "...when I was young, I had many people who I used to call 'friends'." she said. "Some of them were boring, some of them were really fun to be around with... I was satisfied with living my life." When Eri didn't respond, she continued. "I was a very happy girl back then, even though I didn't have everything that I wished for. But... having friends was good enough for me."

_Yes, everyday I would hang out with them and talk about things with them and laugh along. Nothing could possibly go wrong with such a nice friendship, I had thought. We even went to restaurants to chat and laugh and even gossip about others. Not that I understood anything, because I was already content with being friends with them._

_But... nothing good lasts forever._

_No good deeds goes unpunished, that's what I heard. Perhaps even 'normal deeds' don't go unpunished?_

_All I did was enjoy time with my friends. That's neither a bad nor good deed. It was a normal thing, not even considered a 'deed'. But I believed that God had punished me for some reason. Perhaps he was trying to tell me that I shouldn't get too confident with myself just because i had friends._

_One day, I was simply enjoying the breeze and sitting alone. I wasn't hanging out with them, because I couldn't really find them anywhere, and I was quite lazy at that time, so I decided to relax instead. But then they came to me._

_"Erena, can we talk to you for a moment?" one of them suddenly asked me. I thought this sounded weird, but at that moment, I didn't really care. My friends were all weird anyways, and I was weird as well. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary._

_"Sure." I replied._

_They were scratching their heads nervously. I could tell something bad was going to happen. But I didn't want to believe my instinct, because... because why would God destroy such friendship anyways? "...we were thinking of hanging out near that club we saw the other day, and..."_

_"Eh, you can go on ahead." I told them. "I'm not interested in that place."_

_"A-actually, what we wanted to say is... uh..." the other girl stopped and sighed. "...well, we don't really want to hang out with you anymore."_

_Of course, I was shocked. Was it something I did? But I didn't want to lose. I didn't want to show any signs of loss. So I just stared at them. "...sure."_

_And they said, "It's not that you did anything... we just think that you're boring and, w-well, uninteresting."_

_"Yeah, I mean, all you do is sit around and listen to us and talk sometimes. It's not like you're anything special."_

_Their words just... kinda hurt me. Hurts a lot. Can't I live a normal, peaceful life? Seems like not. So I shrugged it off and told them that, sure, they could do whatever they want. No offense taken. It was a horrible lie._

_So I started interacting less with people._

_But someone inspired me. Someone inspired me to be myself again, when I was alone, crying pathetically in the hallway. She was working hard, and didn't stop working because she wanted the school to be fun for everyone; she stopped in her tracks to help the lonely me when I had nothing by my side. She offered her hand to me and smiled. "Don't cry." she said. Her voice was soothing and calm, a tone of gentleness flowing towards my ears._

_It was melodious._

"And that girl... she is very precious to me." Erena smiled. "Eri-senpai, that girl... that girl was y-"

The door slid open. "Eri-chi!" Nozomi exclaimed. "You're still here!? Unbelievable!" she said, gaining the amused stares from two girls. She then noticed Erena glaring at her. "...a-ah, Erena-chi. Uh... well, hello." the purplenette giggled.

The black-haired girl sighed and rolled her eyes. "...whatever."

Eri frowned. "Erena-san, if you want, you may continu-"

"Nah, it's alright." she smiled and gave her a thumbs-up sign. "Enjoy your time with Nozomi-san." Erena replied. Slowly, she began moving her foot and walked towards the door. Nozomi moved sideways, and she walked past her, making her exit with hidden disappointment within herself.

"...ouchies. Sorry, was I interrupting something interesting?" Nozomi grinned slyly.

Eri sighed. "A story about her past, I guess. You interrupted it, yes." the blonde replied. "...it was interesting, tough. I hope she doesn't give up on finding that girl, whoever she was."

* * *

**Welp. A few more chapters until le grande finale.**

**I've decided that I shouldn't write anymore new fanfics until I finish all the other ones first. Which is actually something I really should do. Yep.**


	22. Yukari and Nagi

I didn't think diarrhea would last for an entire or two entire frickin' weeks. I THOUGHT THEY WERE JUST... I dunno, one or two days. I HAD DIARRHEA... but yeah, that doesn't make up for the entire month-absence on this story. XD. Anyways, I kinda have no motivation for most of the stories for now, so I'll leave this update here and go watch stuff. Maybe update more later. Anyways, I didn't write any response for the reviews, but yeah, still. Thanks for the review, guys! You rock!

Also, an update to Obsession _should_ be coming soon... I hope. There are plenty lots of things I have to fix and add into the story... like, seriously. I am getting worse every second... stupid me, lacking motivation. Ugh.

**I do not own Love Live or any of the characters mentioned.**

* * *

Yukari and Nagi

"...huh?" Erena's face could not be anymore priceless.

For in front of her, near the school's vending machine, a little girl was jumping up and trying to push a button. "Nnnggh... gyaahhh... hpp... ah, stupid vending machine..." the girl finally cooed as she gave up. "Always being so tall, wasting my money... actually, hey, it must be the inventor's fault!" she suddenly concluded. "Yeah! I must be correct!"

Erena rubbed her eyes once, then another time, and once more.

The little girl was still there.

"Ah?" She noticed Erena. "Oh, hey, you. You there."

"H-huh? Me?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, of course you! Who else, silly?" she asked playfully, then giggled. "Anyways, uh, can you press the button for me? I can't reach it 'cause it's too tall."

Erena scratched her own head in confusion. Shrugging, she pushed the button. "T-there."

Not noticing the girl's surprise, the little girl grabbed her juice drink from the machine and smiled. "Thanks, friend!"

A long silence took over, as the girl drank her juice and stood proudly, while Erena just looked around.

Finally, she managed to ask; "Uhh, so... who let you in here?"

"Hm?" the girl turned her head sideways.

"Well, you know... this is the high school section." Erena explained. "Little kids shouldn't be here, they should be at the elementary section, or maybe at home.. are you lost?" She raised an eyebrow in confusion, albeit a little understanding. The school _is_ quite huge after all, it's not a surprise that a little girl would get lost.

The little girl suddenly frowned. "Hey, I may look small, but I'm not a little kid!" she exclaimed.

"...u-uhhh... okay..."

"Hey, you rolled your eyes, didn't you?" the girl shrieked. "You _did_, didn't you!? I saw that! Don't think I wouldn't notice just because I look like a kid! Stop treating me like a kid! Graaaah!" Erena honestly didn't know how hilarious this ranting was turning, as she just stood there while the girl screamed. "D-don't you laugh! Stop laughing! I'm going to tell on Yukari for this! Gah!"

Another girl entered the scene. "Oh, what seems to be happening here?" she asked.

Erena stared at her. "...you seem familiar."

The black-haired girl chuckled. "Oh, we've met before. For a short time, though." she said. "But I see you two are friends with each other already."

"F-friends!? No way, that's stupid!" the little girl exclaimed.

"I don't recall befriending a little kid." Erena replied straightforwardly.

Gritting her teeth, the little girl screamed. "I'm not a kid!"

The black-haired girl chuckled. "If you have some free time, why not have a little chat with us for now?" she asked. The purple-haired girl looked away nervously; she wanted to confess to Eri as soon as she could, but had failed many times due to Eri being oddly busy with extreme work these days. Thinking again, she could just rest from trying today and confess another day, so... Erena smiles and nodded.

"Sure. I guess it wouldn't hurt." she said.

Chuckling again, the black-haired girl sat down on nearby bench. "We can stay here." she said. "Nagi-chan, you too."

The little girl nodded, although she pouted at Erena. "Don't think you can be friends easily... hmph!"

Erena sighed. How did she get herself into this... _tidy_ 'mess'?

* * *

**Yes. This chapter is quite short. In fact, while I _was _inactive for a long time indeed, I still didn't make this chapter long as a compensation. That's because... well, I've only got a part of the 25th chapter planned out, not what happens before that. So, uh... yeah. But let's get real, either ways whether I had ideas or not, I would've made this short anyways. This _is_ a fanfiction about short stories centering around Erena and sometimes Eri. Short stories. Short. Yeah.**


	23. Just an Ordinary Group, part 1

**I do not own Love Live or any of the characters mentioned.**

* * *

Just an Ordinary Group p1

"...and it's not like we actually _do_ anything here," the black-haired girl, Yukari, said. "I mean, we're not even an official club!"

Erena stared. "You're not?"

"Nope! We just hang out with each other and all those stuff."

The little girl walking alongside them, Nagi, laughed. "And we paint too!"

"...uhh, sure." Erena responded.

The two girls had been telling her about a 'club' they were part of, except it wasn't literally a club, but just a small hangout-group they had. Saotome Yukari, the 'leader' of their small group, had seemingly taken an interest in her for some reason. While she didn't really mind being part of this club, Erena just... didn't really care that much. She just wanted to accomplish her goal of at least confessing to Eri as fast as possible...

..._a-ah, what am I thinking..._ the girl blushed. _I still have time... I can confess to Eri-senpai anytime..._

Nagi suddenly pointed to a room. "Ah! Over there!"

Our heroine looks away from Yukari and stares at the room. "Hm?"

"That's our meeting place!"

_Meeting place, huh..._ "Oooh, that's nice." Erena smiled. _Speaking of meeting places... I haven't even visited my own meeting place with Eri-senpai and the others for quite some time... I wonder if anyone's even visiting there at all_, she thought to herself.

Nagi grinned. "Yeah, it's super nice alright!"

"Oh, I see you're friendly with each other now." Yukari noted.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Erena replied. They entered the room, and Erena was greeted by the sight of four students just doing whatever they want in the room, all relaxed. The moment the door had opened, however, everyone turned to stare at the girl. "...u-uhhh, hello, I guess..."

One girl with brownish-orange hair stood up. "...welcome." she muttered. "Leo."

"Leo?" Erena tilted her head.

"That's her, uh, name." Yukari answered as she giggled nervously. "Leo-chan's kinda... odd and a bit isolated... so she's still trying to get used to society. Haha...ha..." she nervously explained.

The story's heroine smiled. "Ah, that's alright." she said. Turning to Leo, she bowed. "Thank you."

Leo smiled and bowed in return, then seemingly hopped away to get something from a nearby cabinet. She took out a cup and inspected it, before placing it back and searching randomly again before she found some kind of weird bear plush. What the bear plush was doing in a glassware cabinet, our heroine would never know, but Leo then hopped back to Erena and handed over the plush to her. "_Kuma_. Toy. Hug. You will like." she simply said to the purplish-black haired girl.

Erena smiled. "Aww, thank you." she replied while accepting the plush politely. _This Leo girl's so sweet, and I only met her less than a minute ago!_ "I should repay y-"

"No. Keep. Free." Leo said.

"...uh, okay, thank you." Erena replied with a wider smile.

The second student, having ginger hair just like Hasekawa Kyouko, got off a table and waved merrily at Erena. "Heya, 'suuuup! The name's Hasekura Kasane!" the girl introduced herself, then nudged Erena playfully. "I may seem a little violent or punk-ish at first-"

"-not really." Nagi grumbled to herself, purposely loud enough to interrupt the two.

Kasane glared at Nagi before coughing again. "Anyways, uh, yeah... I _may_ seem a little violent or punk-ish at first, _'may'__ italicized and bolded_, but I'm actually a very friendly fella!" she exclaimed. Opening another cabinet and tossing out some clothes, Hasekura grinned. "Oh, and I really love trying out other people's clothes, so if yer plannin' to trash any, give them to me!"

"Okay, first, you're not punk-ish, and secondly, you're supposed to say '_give 'em t'me'_." Nagi corrected.

"Oh, shut up, you whiny brat."

"Hey!"

A fight soon broke out between the two, while Erena just stared.

"...is, uh, this normal?" she asked.

Yukari face-palmed. "Umm, yes... yes, sadly."

A buzzing sensation emitted from her pocket. Erena shivered a bit before realizing it was her own mobile phone; she blushed, hoping nobody noticed her shivering from the buzz, and took out the phone. "U-umm, excuse me..." she whispered. Yukari nodded with a smile and waited as she turned away. "Y-yes? Who is this?" Erena asked into the phone.

On the other side of the phone, she heard the voice of a police officer. "Is anything wrong, Erena-san?" Yukari asked.

Erena gasped a bit and reached inside her other pocket.

Nothing.

"A-ah, alright, I understand... I- I'll be right there!" she said. Turning off her phone, she smiled nervously. "U-um, I'm sorry, I have to be going now... the police officer has my wallet, they were kind enough to pick it up for me." she explained.

"Oh, I see... we can finish the introductions later, so no worries." Yukari patted the girl. "Go get your wallet. We can meet another day."

Erena bowed. "T-thank you." Smiling with relief, she ran out the room towards the school's exit.

All members chuckled, and Yukari frowned. "...well, that went nicely."

Kasane shrugged. "Yer' an evil fella, Yukaricchi."

"Yep, I sure am."

* * *

**I would like to say that, while I am NOT going into hiatus and I am NOT cancelling any stories, I will be taking a short break from writing (so far as we all know). The only exception to this short break is if I somehow feel like writing for no reason and decide to post randomly.**

**...which is very likely and possible to happen.**

**But either ways, I shall tell you all to NOT expect any updates any time soon. (Unless, of course, what I said above happens.)**

**The reason for this?**

**I find it difficult to juggle between school, fanfic, daily reading stuff, and immense stress. (And music, of course.)**

**So with that, I bid adieu until the next time I ever decide to update.**


End file.
